KARAKURI BURST
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Orfandad, sueños rotos, una promesa sin cumplir, todo eso haran que Hinata Hyuga olvide su bondad y se convierta en un "angel" pero Naruto Namikaze no descansara hasta encontrarla, por que aun recuerda su promesa de estar siempre junto a ella.
1. MI ANGEL

_**¡Hola gente!**_

_Se estarán preguntando, ¿que demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esta loca ya subió nueva historia si aun no actualiza las demás?..._

_Pues déjenme decirles que si no publicaba esta historia, mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir nunca mas (hablo en serio, solo soñaba con que debería publicar esto) así que pues como no quiero que mi sueño se vea afectado y mi esposo me eche de la cama en plena madrugada XDD aquí les traigo esta hermosa historia digna de una película._

_Bueno, no tanto así como una peli, pero si se que les encantara, ya que la idea vino a mi cuando vi el video de Karakuri Burst de Len y Rin Kagamine, me emocione y definitivamente dije que seria un excelente NaruHina así que la idea ya esta comenzando a plasmarse y definitivamente merece ver la luz._

_Espero de todo corazón que acepten esta idea, ya que la escribí con el fin de hacerlos pasar un rato de agradable lectura, espero poder lograr mi cometido n_n_

_Sin más, los dejo que disfruten de esta hermosa historia llena de drama, dolor, romance y muchos pañuelos desechables._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Idea inspirada (__**NO BASADA**__) en la canción de Karakuri Burst propiedad de __**Yamaha**__, personajes propiedad de __**Kishimoto Masashi**__, lo demás son cosas que rondan en mi mente jejeje._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Las muñecas asesinas y las tropas especiales son completamente hostiles, unos pertenecen a una enorme organización criminal, y los otros a la policía especial…__  
><em>

_A la mitad de la noche, ellos siguen luchando para destruir todo, por que la destrucción, es la prueba de su existencia._

_**CAPITULO 1 *****MI ANGEL*******_

-¡Nii chan!… despierta, o si no, Ebizu te regañara de nuevo- Una pequeña niña de tan solo 5 añitos trataba desesperadamente de despertar a su mejor amigo, en si, el único que tenia. Miraba angustiada el reloj que se encontraba en la pared como si quisiera que no fuera la hora que marcaba, las 6:30 a.m. sabía que si su rubio amigo no despertaba, ese hombre desgarbado y con esa expresión sádica siempre dibujada en su rostro y que trataba de ocultarla tras esas horribles gafas oscuras terminaría por propinarle una paliza por desobedecer las reglas del orfanato.

-Mmhh…- El pequeño chico abrió simpáticamente uno de sus ojos zafiros al sentir la fuerte sacudida de parte de su "hermanita" como el cariñosamente la llamaba- Imoutochan, solo 5 minutos mas y te juro que me levanto ¡dattebayo!-Terminando de decir esto, cubrió su infantil rostro con la vieja y sucia sabana que le habían dado para cubrirse desde hace ya más de dos años y a los pocos segundos continúo roncando para sorpresa de la pequeña niña.

Ella por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería el "ogro" como llamaban a Ebizu y lo golpearía sin piedad, al imaginar eso, la chiquilla comenzó a sollozar y a tartamudear como cuando se sentía nerviosa y, con más fuerza sacudió al rubio perezoso que se negaba a salir de su "cómodo" catre. –Ni…nii chan, despierta o si no… te golpearan nuevamente…- la pequeña ojiperla sorbió su nariz y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, cosa que escucho el rubio e inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar para comprobar que su Imouto-chan estaba llorando.

Entonces la abrazo y le dijo… -No llores Hime, mírame, ya me levante, así que no debes llorar ¿si?...- El pequeño niño limpio cariñosamente las lagrimas de la niñita y le dio un beso en la frente. –Sabes que no me gusta que llores, eso te hace ver débil ante los demás y tu debes ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir en este lugar…- la antes ruidosa voz del chiquillo comenzó a apagarse cuando pronuncio las siguientes palabras. – así como yo, desde que murieron mis padres.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y término de limpiarse todo rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su pálido rostro, el echo de que el la llamara "Hime" la hacia sentir especial, como una verdadera princesa y siempre al escuchar esa palabra, su animo subía muchísimo, es por eso que el rubio siempre que lloraba, la llamaba de esa forma y ella le agradecía con un beso y una dulce sonrisa, cosa que hizo después de que el pequeño rubio terminara de acomodar su catre.

-Te quiero mucho Nii-chan, nunca me dejes por favor- La ojiplata lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chiquillo.

-Jamás te abandonare Imouto-chan, te lo juro ¡dattebayo! Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- el correspondió al fraternal abrazo y acariciando corta y negra cabellera de la niña, la beso delicadamente en la mejilla. – Ahora hay que irnos por que si nos llega a encontrar el Ogro, me dará mi paliza matutina jajaja.

La niña sonrió y tomo la mano de su hermano para salir corriendo del dormitorio de los niños rumbo al patio de "juegos" listos para comenzar un día más con sus quehaceres que el ogro los obligaba a hacer.

Naruto y Hinata llevaban una hermosa amistad a pesar de su corta edad, ambos eran huérfanos, aunque en el caso de la pequeña Hinata, no se sabia con certeza si sus padres habían muerto, o solamente su madre y, su padre sin saber como cuidarla, la abandono a su suerte en aquel triste lugar desde las 3 años. Ahora contaba con 5 años de edad y era sumamente insegura y tímida, todos en el orfanato la despreciaban por su extraño color de ojos, por eso desde que llego a ese lugar, fue rechazada e insultada, una niña mas grande que ella que ahí se encontraba también, había esparcido el rumor de que la pequeña Hinata era una bruja y que llevaba el demonio dentro y, que si se acercaban a ella, se los comería vivos cuando esa maldad saliera a flote. Obviamente todos los pequeños de ese lugar se aterraron por la historia de la niña y aislaron a la dulce Hinata desde su llegada, haciendo que con el paso de los meses, ella se convirtiera en una niña insegura y miedosa de los demás niños, ya que estos le hacían travesuras, le halaban el cabello, le escondían las sabanas de su catre haciéndola pasar frio en muchísimas ocasiones.

Tristemente así paso un año encerrada en ese lugar, su cumpleaños numero cuatro llego y sin haber ninguna celebración de parte de los cuidadores del orfanato y mucho menos felicitaciones de los demás niños, se encerró en un cuarto oscuro donde metían cosas viejas e inservibles en el mas remoto rincón de aquel enorme lugar, inocentemente rezo, rezo con toda su fe pidiendo como presente de cumpleaños que Dios le mandara un ángel que la cuidara y que le hiciera compañía en su soledad, lloro como nunca lo había echo por que a sus escasos 4 añitos, ella sabia mas que cualquier persona del dolor, del sufrimiento y de la soledad.

Una semana después, como de costumbre, estaban molestándola, le tiraban piedras y le decían cosas hirientes, no había piedad para la pobre niña ante esos pequeños diablillos que se dejaron llevar por una falsa historia.

-Tienes que irte bruja, o si no, nosotros haremos que te echen de aquí, no queremos que comas nuestras cabezas y nos saques los ojos- Un niño de unos 8 años se paro frente a la pequeña y con piedra en mano lanzo esa advertencia, Hinata solo temblaba de miedo, mirando a los niños que la rodeaban, sin duda en su pequeña mentecilla, sabia que no saldría bien librada de esa situación, y así, sentada en medio del patio con demasiados niños rodeándola con piedras en sus manitas, solo cubrió su rostro y se encogió llorando, esperando que las piedras comenzaran a llover sobre su cuerpecito.

-¡Oye tu! ¿No crees que deberías meterte con uno de tu tamaño?

La voz se escuchaba detrás de todos esos niños que hacían bola alrededor de la niña ojiperla, de hecho todos se sorprendieron de que alguien estuviera defendiendo a "la bruja", incrédulos todos desviaron su atención sobre aquel niño rubio y el que, anteriormente había amenazado a Hinata, le reprocho su actitud.

-Tu no te metas nuevo, además cuando sepas que ella es una bruja, también querrás pegarl…- Pero el niño no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que una piedra que pego justo en su frente lo descoloco haciéndolo caer al suelo, este comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo, los demás niños y niñas que estaban hace unos minutos dispuestos a golpear a la pequeña, al ver los ojos furiosos de el chico nuevo y ver de lo que era capaz, salieron corriendo sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Los ojitos perlas de Hinata miraban con agradecimiento a aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo, este con una sonrisa le ofreció su mano para levantarse y ella aun pensado que era el ángel que tanto había pedido, le agradeció y se levanto del piso.

-Gra… gracias por ayudarme… ¿Dios te mando… cierto? A que me… ayudaras, eres mi ángel ¿verdad?- Los ojos de Hinata reflejaban mucha ilusión a lo que estaba pasando, al ver a ese niño rubio que tenia frente a ella.

El pequeño ojiazul comenzó a reírse sonoramente mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma graciosa, cosa que en cierta forma ofendió a la chiquilla y al darse cuenta de ello, el rubio, dejo su risa y le dijo…

-No soy un ángel y mucho menos Dios me mando, de hecho, el es el culpable de que yo este aquí, por que Dios me quito a mis padres, se los llevo y por eso mi tío me vino a botar en este lugar tan feo- Su voz ahora sonaba apagada, como si quisiera llorar pero se estuviera reprimiendo.

-Dios es bueno, no hables así- La niña tomo una mano del niño y le dijo eso como forma de consolarlo, cosa que el chiquillo acepto y haciendo gala de sus "modales" se presento formalmente.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 8 años y puedo defenderme solo, nadie se mete con un Namikaze- Se sentía orgulloso de poseer ese apellido y siempre hacia gala de ello.

-Yo soy Hinata, hace una semana fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí 4…- con sus deditos le demostró al rubio el número de años que tenia, sin embargo puso un dedo de más, cosa que hizo reír nuevamente al ojiazul. –y nadie me quiere, todos los niños de aquí me odian por que mis ojos les dan miedo, dicen, que soy… una bruja- Bajo la mirada al piso, se enojo consigo misma por haber hablado de mas, ahora el también la despreciaría y le haría bromas pesadas, pero era muy fácil hablar con el, incluso su tartamudeo había desaparecido.

-Mas que una bruja, a mi me pareces mas una linda princesa- se rasco la barbilla en una forma graciosa de hacer saber a la pequeña que estaba pensando, -¿sabes? así te llamare de ahora en adelante, ¿estas de acuerdo Hime?- el niño se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió nuevamente, esto a Hinata la dejo sin palabras, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, solo su difunta madre. Por esa razón asintió con la cabecita y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue color rosado, estaba apenada por saber que para su nuevo amigo Naruto era una linda princesa.

-Vámonos Hime, quiero que todos vean que estas conmigo y que yo te protegeré, ¡dattebayo!- Naruto apretó fuertemente la manita de la niña y se la llevo para los dormitorios, a partir de ese día, no permitiría que nadie lastimara otra vez a su nueva hermanita.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¡Wow!**_

_¿Verdad que son unos tiernos ese par de chiquillos?_

_La verdad si lo son… pero se que me odiaran por lo que les hare durante toda la historia, por que los que ya han visto el video, saben mas o menos de que tratara la este fic, pero para los que no… pues vean el video XD búsquenlo en you tube y ¡listo!_

_Aunque les advierto que el final ni yo lo se aun, así que, de que se llevaran varias sorpresas, seguro que se las llevaran._

_Ustedes saben como soy yo jejeje_

_Bueno pues ya los dejo de molestar por que tengo que escribir más cosas, así que les dejo un abrazo enorme y un besote con mucho cariño (ahí se lo reparten n_n) los quiere su amiga Oyuky chan… _

_¿Verdad que si me dejaran reviews?... yo se que si por que son muy lindos todos ustedes XD ¡sayo!_

_**P.D. ¡ENTRE MAS REVIEWS, MAS RAPIDO LA CONTINUACION!**_


	2. ADIOS

_**¿Que hay mis queridos lectores?**_

_Me di una escapada rápida de mis deberes hogareños para subir esta conti… aprovechando que el Xbox esta trabajando exhaustivamente a causa de mi marido y mi hermano __**XD**_

_Y de antemano quiero pedirles una __**ENORME DISCULPA**__ ya que, como ustedes comprenderán, también soy una humana común y corriente, que tiene necesidades y "obligaciones" __¬¬U… bueno ya, al grano…_

_Lo que sucede es que conseguí un trabajo, y no es por obligación o necesidad, es solo que necesitaba distraerme, salir y que me diera el aire por lo menos unas horas jejeje, así que, pues ando acoplándome a mis nuevos horarios, y mientras lo hago, tendré en pausa unas semanas mas mis tres fics en proceso, pero no se asusten, no los abandonare__**, SOLO ESTARAN EN STOP, **__repito__**… SOLO ESTARAN EN STOP.**_

_Se que querrán matarme, pero se que también son comprensivos y esperaran a que tenga tiempo, ya que no considero ni siquiera la idea de escribir cualquier burrada solo para estar al día, saben que me gusta escribir cosas que sean de su agrado y con las que queden satisfechos, así que espero me entiendan._

_Sin mas, los dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que en lo personal me encanta, ya que la inspiración en este fic fluye cual agua del rio __¬¬U bueno ya se, muy mala metáfora, pero en fin, me dejo de tanto bla, bla, bla… __**¡que lo disfruten!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Idea inspirada (__**NO BASADA**__) en la canción de Karakuri Burst propiedad de __**Yamaha**__, personajes propiedad de __**Kishimoto Masashi**__, lo demás son cosas que rondan en mi mente jejeje._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO 2 ***** ADIOS *******

-¡Cuando aprenderás estúpido mocoso que debes de obedecerme!-

Los gritos de un enfadado Ebizu se podían escuchar hasta el mismísimo patio de "juegos" del orfanato, a pesar de estar el en cuarto de castigo en lo mas alto de uno de los pilares de la institución, todos y cada uno de los niños que ahí se encontraban jugando, no hacían caso en lo mas mínimo, pues para ellos era ya de lo mas común que, "el novio de la bruja" como ellos le decían a Naruto fuera castigado por su desobediencia, muchos incluso se reían de el a sus espaldas pues pensaban que todo era culpa de Hinata y que quizás lo había maldecido con algún raro hechizo, y que por esa razón el estaba condenado a que los tutores siempre lo golpearan, principalmente Ebizu.

Mientras que en el pasillo de ese cuarto, escondida debajo de una de las viejas mesas que adornaban el estrecho corredor de aquel viejo pilar donde el pobre rubio estaba siendo castigado por su desobediencia, se encontraba Hinata con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, escuchando cada insulto, cada golpe y cada palabra que el ogro le infería a su hermano, la paliza ya había durado mas de lo habitual, por eso estaba aun mas preocupada de lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro, y peor aun, por que no había escuchado a Naruto quejarse ni una sola vez.

Cinco largos minutos mas, pasaron antes de que el tipo desgarbado saliera del cuarto de castigo con un palo en la mano y en la otra la camisa del pequeño rubio manchada de sangre, su rostro, a pesar de las feas gafas demostraba enojo, quizás por que el ojiazul no se había quejado ni una sola vez en sus castigos desde que llego al orfanato, sin duda, era un chico bastante rudo para su edad.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció de su vista, Hinata salió de su escondite y rápidamente se metió al cuarto, solo apoyada con su sentido del tacto pudo llegar hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, ya que el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y el olor a humedad hacia aun mas insoportable estar ahí, pero no dijo nada, solamente le preocupaba el estado en que habían dejado esta vez a Naruto.

-¡Auch!- La voz un tanto apagada del pequeño se dejo escuchar por los pies de Hinata, así que inmediatamente, esta se agacho y sacando una pequeña vela de entre sus ropas y unos fósforos que escondía adentro de su media, encendió con cautela el fosforo para después alumbrar tenuemente la habitación con la vela.

-Lo… lo siento Onii-chan no quise pisarte, pero… no sabia donde estabas- Su manita acerco la vela al rostro de su hermano, para comprobar que esta vez había sido mas dura la golpiza, el llanto que tanto había querido reprimir, salió sin permiso de sus ojos y con tanta fuerza, que Naruto tuvo que callarla con su propia mano o si no, la descubrirían y también recibiría un castigo por ayudarlo, pero la pequeña no pudo evitarlo, su Onii-chan estaba muy maltrecho, ya que su ojo estaba amoratado y definitivamente no se abriría completamente en una semana o quizás dos, sus mejillas estaban rojisimas de los golpes al igual que su labio lucia hinchado y con sangre, sin contar que quizás tuviese unas costillas lastimadas y unas laceraciones en la espalda que se encontraba desnuda en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes Hime, no llores- recuerda que en este lugar debemos ser fuertes, nada ni nadie debe vernos llorar…- En ese momento al hacer un leve movimiento, el pequeño rubio se agarro las costillas con un gesto sumamente doloroso, pero siguió hablando. -…nadie tiene por que maltratarnos, por eso… ¡cof, cof! Yo te prometo que te sacare de aquí cuanto antes, solo necesito recuperarme de esta… por que al ogro si se le paso la mano esta vez.

-Shhtt ya no hables Onii-chan, descansa, aquí estaré contigo, prometo cuidar de ti- Hinata quería abrazarlo, pero sabia que podía lastimarlo mas, así que solo acaricio el maltrecho rostro del ojiazul con su pequeña manita.

-Y yo de ti Imouto-chan, veras que nos largaremos de aquí y viviremos mejor, trabajare duro por ti y algún día… cuando seamos mayores… ¡cof! Me… casare contigo- Después de decir aquellas palabras Naruto se desmayo del dolor, dejando a una muy preocupada y confundida Hinata cuidando de el en aquel oscuro cuarto mal oliente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuatro años pasaron como agua entre las manos, unos niños corrieron con la fortuna de ser adoptados, pero otros no, había quienes tristemente habían muerto en aquel lugar por no haber tenido la asistencia medica adecuada y otros tantos habían escapado del lugar para sentir lo que era la libertad fuera de las golpizas y trabajo duro que les imponían en el orfanato. Para Naruto y Hinata, no había pasado mayor cosa, dado que eran constantemente vigilados por Ebizu, "Pein", Kabuto y otros guardias que estaban a cargo, ya que ellos habían intentado escapar en muchas ocasiones del lugar, sin ningún resultado hasta ahora.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, el mes de octubre estaba recién comenzando, el calendario marcaba el día 9 en sus hojas, justo un día antes del cumpleaños del rubio revoltoso, así que Hinata estaba planeando algo lindo para el, solo que, como siempre, estaba de castigo por haberla defendido de un chico que quiso propasarse con ella, no entendía que es lo que quería hacerle, solo que Naruto lo llamo "pervertido" por que ese chico quería tocarla.

Su castigo fue pequeño esta vez, al menos no lo habían golpeado, últimamente los tutores ya no querían ni tocarlo por que, en varias ocasiones alguno de ellos había resultado con el ojo morado o con un dolor agudo en el estomago, así que solo lo habían encerrado en "el calabozo" como ellos llamaban a ese lugar, lo bueno es que para la cena estaría libre nuevamente.

Una hermosa mujer, claramente joven y con un andar elegante, se interno en las oficinas del orfanato, su cabello azul le daba un toque de distinción entre las demás personas, sin duda se trataba de toda una dama de sociedad, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba, se acomodo graciosamente en las sillas que estaban fuera de la oficina principal esperando ser atendida por el Director… Orochimaru Sama.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina, se encontraba el mismo director leyendo una carta para el, recién la había recibido en sus manos, no espero mas y la leyó completamente, al terminar, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en el decrepito rostro y frotándose las manos ordeno a Kabuto, su mas fiel ayudante que encontrara a Naruto y lo llevara a su oficina inmediatamente.

-A sus órdenes Orochimaru Sama, pero antes, una mujer esta afuera esperando poder hablar con usted, supongo que viene a adoptar a alguno de estos escuincles andrajosos.

-Esta bien Kabuto, hazla pasar, pero inmediatamente después que se valla la mujer, quiero al revoltoso Namikaze aquí, por fin me podre deshacer de el- Una risa retumbo en la oficina, contagiando a su asistente mientras salía de la oficina.

_**Orichimaru Sama:**_

_**Ruego que acate mis órdenes sin preguntar, ya que es mi decisión que Naruto se valla a una escuela militarizada**_

_**dadas las constantes quejas que me han hecho llegar sobre su mal comportamiento, además que ya cuenta con**_

_**12 años y esta a punto de cumplir los 13 años, edad ideal para ingresar al ejército ¿no le parece?**_

_**Así que le anuncio que mañana por la mañana, enviare a mis dos hombres de confianza **_

_**para llevar a cabo mis órdenes y quitarle ese peso de encima que puede resultar ser ese mocoso.**_

_**Atte: Nagato U.**_

Esas eran las exactas palabras que contenía esa corta misiva, pero que marcaban cruelmente el destino de ambos niños.

-Buenas tardes Orochimaru sama- La elegante mujer se asomaba tras la puerta de fierro y con una sonrisa sumamente fría entro.

El viejo director estaba feliz de saber que pronto se desharía del revoltoso, y mas feliz se puso cuando miro a aquella mujer entrando en su oficina, era sin duda una hermosura de las cuales estaba acostumbrado tener en su cama, claro que siempre pagaba por esos favores ya que el era un hombre viejo, pálido en extremo y nada agraciado en sus facciones, manteniendo su compostura ofreció asiento a la mujer.

-Buenas tardes señorita…- Una pausa para saber su nombre.

-Yutaka… Konnan Yutaka- Dicho esto, la joven extendió su mano hacia la huesuda de Orichimaru, reprimiendo un gesto de asco por el contacto.

Acariciando su mano descaradamente, Orochimaru le sonrió de forma lasciva, cosa que asqueo a la chica, retirando inmediatamente su mano, recobro su postura y dibujo esa sonrisa fría nuevamente.

-Supongo que esta aquí para adoptar a alguno de nuestros queridos niños ¿verdad?- Tan falso como un domingo entre semana Orichimaru fingió alegría y ternura en sus ojos, entrelazando sus dedos y recargando su mentón en ellos, pareció interesado en la conversación.

-Una niña.

-¿Perdón?- Orichimaru estaba confundido.

-Me interesa adoptar una niña, una que este en verdadera necesidad de cariño… cariño que yo puedo darle- Konan miraba fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor, su mirada vacía inquieto al director.

-Bueno, usted sabrá que no es fácil adoptar un niño en estos días, se necesita tener buena posición económica, estabilidad emocional, que usted este casada, no podemos dejar a nuestros niños en manos de gente desconocida y…

-¡Todo eso lo se! No es la primera vez que adopto ¿sabe? Además, conmigo, esa niña estará mejor cuidada que aquí- La peliazul manteniendo la calma, le señalo el lugar haciendo obvio la falta de higiene del orfanato.

-Lo dudo mucho señorita- Orochimaru estaba ofendido, no iba a dejarle tan fácilmente todo eso.

-Pues no lo dude mas…- De su pequeño bolso saco un fajo de billetes demasiado gordo y con enfado los aventó hacia el pálido hombre que gustoso los recogió.

-Ejem… pues creo que usted es de fiar así que hoy mismo hare los tramites y mañana por la mañana usted escogerá a la niña que desea llevarse.

La mujer se puso de pie y dando la espalda al director se despidió…

-Mañana estaré aquí a las 9 en punto, tenga lista a la niña mas linda que tenga en este horrible lugar.

Una sonora carcajada retumbo en la oficina del director, era su día perfecto, habían pagado bien por una mocosa y también se desharía del rubio molesto. Simplemente no cabía de felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el patio se veía a Naruto molesto, estaba siendo agarrado fuertemente del brazo por Kabuto para que no se escapara, no sabia para que, pero "la víbora del director" lo había mandado llamar y seguro no era para nada bueno, mejor hubiera preferido quedarse encerrado, pero no podía negarse, al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños numero 13 y lo celebraría con Hinata escapando de ahí, se lo había prometido y esta vez estaba dispuesto a no fallar, esta vez si sacaría a Hinata de ese horrible lugar aunque se le fuera la vida en el intento.

-¡Vamos Namikaze, Orochimaru sama te espera, se educado con el!- Naruto solo contesto con una seña obscena la cual consisito en levantar su dedo medio, cosa que hizo enfurecer mas aun a Kabuto, pero no pudo hacerle nada por que se corrió lejos de el y se encerró en la oficina.

-Bien mocoso, siéntate que quiero hablar contigo de algo que no te va a gustar jajaja- Orochimaru sonreía de forma perversa cosa que hizo erizar los cabellos del chico rubio, algo le decía que lo que el le diría impediría sus planes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Naruto, pues pensaba que aun estaba encerrado en la torre, se encontraba en su rincón, sola como siempre que su nii-san era castigado, estaba feliz tejiendo unos delgados hilos y uniéndolos con unas pequeñas piedritas de colores, que antes pertenecieron a un collar que tenia desde antes que fuera llevada a ese lugar.

-¡Por fin termine!- La pequeña miraba orgullosa su trabajo. – Espero que esta pulsera le guste mucho a mi nii-san, será su regalo de cumpleaños- No podía reprimir esa sonrisa, estaba feliz por que, por primera vez, podía regalarle algo lindo a su hermano, algo que representara toda la gratitud por cuidar de ella estos años.

Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio salir de la oficina del director a su hermano, lo vio corriendo por todo el patio, se asusto pensando que se había escapado del calabozo y si era así, sabia que lo castigarían peor y quizás no estaría con ella para su cumpleaños, pero su corazón se paralizo al miran en sus ojos lagrimas que escurrían sin piedad, Naruto jamás lloraba y siempre se lo decía a ella, pero si el estaba en ese estado, era por que algo grave le ocurría, así que, sin pensarlo mas, corrió tras su hermano.

Lo había perdido de vista, lo busco por todos los rincones y no lo podía encontrar, sus tiernos ojos se estaban bañando en lagrimas por no saber de su hermano, hasta que, detrás de un cuartucho en el rincón mas alejado del lugar, escucho ruido, como si alguien estuviera golpeando la pared, así que con mucha cautela se acerco.

La imagen que tenia en frente la llenaba de tristeza, Naruto estaba con los puños sangrando por golpear tanto en la pared, las marcas de sangre se podían apreciar en el frio concreto, estaba llorando, pero parecía que se reprimía y por esa razón estaba desquitándose con la pared.

-Nii… nii-san… ¿que te sucede?- La niña se había acercado sin hacer ruido, en su mano sujetaba fuertemente el regalo de su hermano y lo oprimía sobre su corazón.

-Imouto…- Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sus ojos azules sacaron todas esas lagrimas que estaba luchando por guardar, la tomo entre sus brazos sin importarle manchar su vestido con sangre y la abrazo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Hinata estaba inmóvil, no sabia que pasaba, pero su corazón le advertía que no era nada bueno, ya que el estaba llorando, así que, solo pudo rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos y esperar hasta que calmara el llanto.

Horas después y ya cayendo la noche, aun se encontraban ambos en ese lugar, nadie los había ido a buscar y Naruto sabia que no les importaban, nadie había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, pues después de que Naruto se calmo, recostó su cabeza rubia en las piernas de la niña y así se quedo mirando el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

-Naruto Nii-san… ¿que te sucede, por… por que estas triste?- El silencio se vio interrumpido por aquella niña de ojos perlas, ella estaba acariciando los rubios cabellos, mientras su hermano aun seguía perdido viendo, quizás, con envidia a las estrellas que podían ser libres a diferencia de ellos.

-Hinata…- El rubio se levanto de su cómodo lugar y acerco su rostro al de la niña, la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo… -prométeme que jamás te olvidaras de mi y que… a pesar de todo, serás fuerte, muy fuerte.

La chiquilla se extraño por esas palabras, y peor aun, el jamás la llamaba por su nombre, así supo de inmediato que algo malo sucedía o sucedería pronto, así que fingiendo no haber escuchado sus palabras, le quiso adelantar su regalo de cumpleaños, quizás así se sentiría mejor.

-Mira Nii-san, quería regalarte esto mañana, pero… como estas triste, quiero obsequiártelo hoy…- En ese momento, la pequeña mostro frente a los azulinos ojos la pulsera color naranja con piedras de colores que había echo para el.

-Esta linda Hinata chan, muchas gracias, con una pequeña sonrisa le pidió que se la pusiera, cosa que ella obedeció, la contemplo por unos instantes como si fuera la pulsera mas cara de todo el mundo. – Pormeto que la cuidare y jamas me la quitare ¡dattebayo!-

Hinata sonrió feliz de que a su hermano le haya gustado su regalo, pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando Naruto la miro nuevamente y le exigió que le prometiera ser fuerte.

-Yo, no, no puedo sin ti Nii-san, tu siempre estarás conmigo, así que no me preocupo por que…-

-¡Hinata escúchame!- El rubio la tomo de los brazos con desesperación. –¡mañana me iré… me llevan y no puedo hacer nada!- El corazón del chico se rompió en mil pedazos al mirar como aquellos ojos que, siempre evito que derramaran lagrimas, ahora estaban llenos de ellas por su culpa.

-N… no… Nii-san, tu no…- En ese momento Naruto sin saber por que, la beso, solo fue un beso casto y lleno de pureza, quería calmar su dolor y no pensó en algo mejor que besarla, si, eran apenas unos niños, pero su vida había sido peor que la que un adulto podría soportar.

Separando sus labios, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza nuevamente y trato de ocultar su rostro para que no lo viera llorar, así que no se separo de ella mientras la obligaba a prometerle que seria fuerte, cosa a lo que ella accedió cuando el le prometió que regresaría y la sacaría de ese horrible lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas y comenzaban a alumbrar los ventanales del orfanato y los niños ya estaban aseando el lugar, ese día todas las niñas habían sido obligadas a bañarse y a arreglarse muy bien ya que era una niña la que estaba próxima a ser adoptada, así que los niños solo se dedicaban al limpiar y sacudir todo.

Hinata era la única niña que no estaba arreglada, ni siquiera se había bañado ese día, estaba muy triste por su hermano, ademas sabia que nadie la adoptaría por que los ojos que ella poseía eran malos, muchos se lo habían dicho. Por esa razón desde que se despertó, no se separo ni un solo instante de su hermano, y el tampoco la soltó por nada quería estar junto a ella lo mas posible.

Pero la hora de llegada de la mujer de cabellera azul llego, y con demasiada formalidad, Orochimaru formo como si de soldaditos se tratara, a todas las niñas en el patio principal para que pudiera verlas mejor la mujer, parecía que estaba comprando frutas en el mercado y estuviera escogiendo la de mejor aspecto.

Pero no había ninguna que le gustase a la mujer, solo niñas sin chiste, sin coraje, sin valor y sobre todo, ninguna poseía ese "algo" que ella deseaba. Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, se alejo de ese lugar y llevándose a Orochimaru con ella, le dijo que no le interesaba ninguna, cosa que dejo helado al pálido viejo.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada principal, llegaban dos hombres con aspecto serio, bien vestidos pero mal encarados, le entregaron una nota a Kabuto quien estaba cuidando el portón y, al leer lo que contenía el papel, sonrió e hizo pasar a los dos hombres, a mitad del patio pudo ver a Orochimaru discutiendo con la bella mujer del día anterior y acercándose al oído del viejo, le dijo que los hombres que exterminarían la plaga, ya habían llegado.

Con una horrible sonrisa en su fea cara, el tipo se excuso por un momento con Konan y se fue con aquellos hombres, y les señalo un lugar, la peliazul irritada, saco un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió sin importarle que hubiera niños ahí presentes, después de todo, parecía que esperaría un buen rato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Naruto sal de tu agujero!- Kabuto sabia que estaban escondidos en el calabozo, los había visto a el y a Hinata correr hacia ese lugar cuando amaneció.

Ambos chiquillos se abrazaban con fuerza, no se querían separar, pero parecía que el destino quería seguir siendo cruel con ellos.

Uno de esos hombres jalo a Hinata de los brazos del rubio, mientras que el otro apresaba al chiquillo y se lo llevaba arrastrando por el pasillo. La pobre niña se revolvía entre los brazos de aquel hombre, lloraba, gritaba con desesperación el nombre de Naruto, pero no consiguió nada, solo que Orochimaru la abofeteara por desobedecerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el patio, justo donde estaba Konan esperando, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de un niño que provenían de una torre, así que, curiosa se acerco a ese lugar para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, subió por unos escalones en forma de caracol y, cuando llego al final de ellos, vio una escena que la dejo sin habla.

Habían dos hombres tirados en el piso inconscientes, uno de ellos era el secretario del director y el otro era el director mismo, mientras que un desmayado niño rubio yacía en los brazos de uno de los tipos mal encarados y el otro se sobaba el estomago como si algo le hubiera golpeado sacándole el aire por completo.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver en el fondo de aquel pasillo a una niña de ocho años, con un aura asesina tras ella, esa misma aura que había estado buscando por años y que sabia bien de que trataba… la chiquilla miraba con odio a los tipos que estaban aun en sus cinco sentidos, pero a los pocos segundos, también cayo fulminada quedando dormida en el suelo… esa niña era sin duda la elegida para ser su "Angel" y se la llevaría consigo cueste lo que cueste.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**¿Pero que rayos?**_

_Supongo que eso se estarán preguntando jejeje, pero aun no puedo revelar las intenciones de Konan, así como tampoco puedo decir nada sobre lo que le sucedió a Hinata, eso se ira revelando conforme vaya pasando la historia, así que no coman ansias n_n_

_**¿A que fue lindo el beso de esos niños?**_

_Yo casi lloro con esa despedida, y aun mas con ese beso tan dulce e infantil, creo que recordé viejos tiempos __**XD**_

_Espero que aun estén interesados en seguir leyendo esta historia, y si es así, plisss, déjenme un review expresando lo que piensan de este fic y de lo que les esta gustando y lo que no, eso es para ir mejorando solo por, y para ustedes._

_**Ahora pasemos a los reviews…**_

_**Rizeto Usumaki: **__¡Felicidades! Fuiste la primera en dejar un review y eso te hace ganadora de…. ¡toda mi gratitud y mi amor desinteresado! Jejejeje, se que quizas no es mucho el premio, pero en serio estoy super agradecida contigo por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y para que no me mates, aquí esta la conti, espero que mis obligaciones me permitan actualizar pronto, besos y un abrazo con muchísimo cariño._

_**Yannin: **__Que bueno que te gusto el nuevo NaruHina que traigo en mente n_n_

_Espero que a estas alturas ya hayas tenido oportunidad de ver el video… ¡es que es tan guay! En fin, espero que aun siga gustándote este fic y con respecto a eso de no hacerlos sufrir, pues… mmm… creo que ahí si te quedo mal, creo que ese es mi fuerte y del sufrimiento de mis protagonistas vivo… jejje, creo que eso sono muy malvado O.o _

_Te mando un gran abrazo, espero que estes muy bien mi querida amiga, besos, sayo._

_**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga:**__ Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado y ojala que me sigas en esta loca idea, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente capi, un beso._

_**Rocio Hyuga:**__ ¡AMIGA QUE GUSTO QUE ME ACOMAÑES EN ESTE FIC TAMBIEN n_n! _

_Veo que tuviste la misma idea de adaptar esta canción, ojala que te hubieras animado, así habrían dos historias de esta canción echas NaruHina, pero ni modos, el día que te animes, cuentas con mi apoyo y con mi lectura XD_

_Millones de gracias por augurarle éxito a este fic, ojala que tengas voz de profeta y que asi sea, aunque lo que importa es que, quien lea esta historia se lleve un buen sabor de boca y que se quede con ganas de mas, ese seria mi mayor premio. Ojala que este capi te haya gustado, espero contar contigo a lo largo de esta historia y que me alegres las tardes con tus lindos reviews, asi que sin mas, me despido sumamente agradecida por que estas aquí. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, mientras tanto, cuídate mucho y recibe un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño de mi parte, sayo._

_Por cierto, antes de que se vallan, quiero darles una recomendación para un buen NaruHina, este fic lo esta escribiendo uno de mis hijos, __**Masdrako**__, espero que le den su apoyo ya que es un gran escritor y en esta ocasión se animo a escribir un NaruHina, (si lo animamos con muchos reviews, quizás se anime a ser escritor NaruHina de por vida ¿no creen?)_

_El nombre del fic es: __**"Detective del amor"**_

_Aquí les paso el link: .net/s/7312341/1/Detective_del_amor_

_Espero lo visiten, sin mas me despido, espero que pronto pueda tener tiempo y regresar a actualizar mis historias._

_Les dejo muchos abrazos y muchos besos con mucho amor, ahí se los reparten jejeje, ¡sayo!_


	3. TU VIDA Y LA MIA

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Idea inspirada (__**NO BASADA**__) en la canción de Karakuri Burst propiedad de __**Yamaha**__, personajes propiedad de __**Kishimoto Masashi**__, lo demás son cosas que rondan en mi mente jejeje._

–

–

–

**CAPITULO 3 *****TU VIDA Y LA MIA *******

_-¡No se lo lleven por favor!- Hinata lloraba inconsolable al observar como esos dos hombres se llevaban al chico rubio arrebatándoselo de sus pequeños brazos._

_-Hinata- El chico de ojos azules estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar a la niña, pero aquellos sujetos lo golpearon en el estomago tan fuerte que lo dejaron inconsciente de inmediato._

_Al mirar como ese niño era golpeado, ella corrió hacia el, pero un sujeto de cabellos oscuros la agarro del brazo, propinándole una cachetada._

Hinata despertó sobresaltada, estaba bañada en sudor, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no tenía ese sueño tan extraño, la ultima vez que lo tuvo fue cuando tenia 11 años y la afecto tanto, que despertó llorando y gritando un nombre que ya no podía recordar, incluso cuando se lo conto a Konan ella le había dicho que solo era un sueño tonto y que no le diera importancia, pero algo en el la inquietaba y no sabia por que.

Arrojando a un lado los mullidos cobertores, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y baño su blanco y hermoso rostro con el refrescante liquido; sus facciones habían dejado desde hace mucho tiempo de ser los de una niña pequeña, ahora lucia como una hermosa mujer, su cuerpo era perfecto, poseía curvas envidiables y un pecho sumamente generoso, razón por la cual dos de sus hermanas la envidiaban y los hombres enloquecían con tan solo verla, lo que era un beneficio para ella ya que su atractivo facilitaba su trabajo.

Dejo de enjuagarse el rostro y se miro al espejo.

-¿Quién rayos era ese niño?- No lograba recordar nada, de echo, toda su infancia era un completo misterio. Solo lograba recordar desde el día en Konan la adopto.

–"_Tu vida fue un completo infierno, todos te hicieron mucho daño Hinata, nunca olvides eso, nadie te quería__**–**__"_

Desde aquel día, a sus escasos 6 años, se juro a si misma jamás depender de nadie, solo tenia a su Madre y a sus hermanas, ellas jamás le fallarían, Konan se lo había prometido y sabia muy bien que su madre jamás faltaba a su promesas, y por ellas haría lo que fuera.

Al sentir el frio suelo bajos sus menudos pies, salió de sus recuerdos, miro su costoso reloj de pulsera, regalo de Konan en su pasado cumpleaños numero dieciocho, noto que solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 de la mañana, así que se metió a darse un baño, varios minutos después salió enredada en una fina bata de baño, dejando su largo y negro cabello suelto sobre su espalda, atravesando la distancia entre su cuarto de baño y su closet iba tratando de recordar que es lo que tenia pendiente para ese día, así que descolgó su elegante traje Versache gris y su blusa favorita de satín color perla, rápidamente se vistió y maquillo ligeramente, se miro fijamente en el espejo de su tocador viendo su hermoso e inusual color de ojos, amaba el color blanco de ellos, por lo que no entendía el por que debía cubrirlos con unas lentillas de color azul, recomendación de su madre, claro esta.

Un sonido familiar comenzó a escucharse, reconociendo inmediatamente el timbre de su celular, la pelinegra atendió.

–¿Diga?– Hinata peinaba con mucho cuidado sus largas hebras negras.

–Buen día mi querida hija, necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la casa… tengo un trabajo para ti.

–Entendido madre, en un momento salgo para allá– La ojiperla, ahora ojiazul, colgó y se apresuro a vestir para irse.

–

–

–

–¡Buenos días General Uchicha!– Un hombre perfectamente vestido con su uniforme de coronel, de piel tostada, azulinos ojos y rubios cabellos los cuales eran cubiertos por su gorra militar, saludaba propiamente a su superior colocando su mano extendida sobre su frente.

–Puedes retirarte Sakura, si te necesito te llamare– Haciendo caso omiso al saludo, el guapo General despedía a su secretaria y prometida la teniente Haruno desde atrás de su escritorio.

–Con su permiso General, hasta luego coronel Namikaze– Haciendo una reverencia, se retiro de la oficina dejando a los dos hombres solos.

–¡Baja la mano Baka!... Mph sabes que odio los formalismos entre tu y yo– El General Uchiha había relajado su semblante comúnmente frio y tosco al quedarse solo con su mejor amigo, el Coronel Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos habían estudiado juntos en la academia militar desde que el rubio fue llevado ahí, el Uchiha apenas llevaba unos cuantos días en ese lugar, su padre, Fugaku Uchiha era el General en ese entonces y había instado a su hijo de asistir al colegio militar.

La relación de ambos chicos había sido de rivalidad desde un principio, los dos destacaban a su modo, por que, mientras Sasuke siempre fue muy disciplinado y respetuoso de las reglas, el rubio fue todo lo contrario, revoltoso, peleonero, no se dejaba de sus superiores y siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas por que en cualquier oportunidad que tenia, trataba de escaparse del colegio para cumplir su promesa hecha a Hinata, sin duda alguna eran tan distintos como el día y la noche.

Pero su verdadera amistad nació cuando tenían 16 años respectivamente; en esa ocasión, Naruto aprovechando la poca vigilancia que había aquella noche, alisto todo para irse, ese día se escaparía y por fin se reencontraría con su pequeña hermana y se la llevaría lejos del infierno que representaba el orfanato, estaba decidido a recuperar esos tres años perdidos.

Espero a que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos y con sumo silencio cruzo toda la habitación…

–¿A donde crees que vas Namikaze?– Uchiha Sasuke lo había descubierto y lo miraba retadoramente desde su catre.

–Creo que eso no te incumbe Teme, pero si en realidad quieres saber, me largo de aquí.

Naruto llevaba sus botas en la mano, razón por la cual no había hecho ruido al caminar, sabía que el fino oído del chico Uchiha era difícil de engañar, pero tenia que arriesgarse, tenia que cumplir su promesa, tenía que regresar por Hinata y esa era una muy buena oportunidad.

–Me importa un carajo tu vida estúpido rubio, pero este escuadrón esta bajo mi mando y no permitiré que mi padre me regañe por tu culpa ¿escuchaste?– Sasuke lentamente se acercaba a Naruto, mientras que el rubio se mantenía en su lugar.

–No puedo quedarme Sasuke, lo siento, debo cumplir una promesa– Agachando el rostro, Naruto dijo esas palabras sinceramente, sabia que no servirían de nada, pero tenia que intentarlo.

–¿Otra vez con tu estúpida promesa Naruto? Siempre dices lo mismo y hasta ahora jamás has logrado escapar… en esta ocasión será igual, no dejare que te vayas.

Un silencio reino el lugar durante varios segundos, Sasuke sabia que Naruto no se marcharía sin darle pelea y en cierta forma estaba esperándolo listo para contraatacar, pero no, el rubio permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada gacha, sus manos dejaron caer las botas que sostenía.

–Po… por favor Sasuke, deja que me vaya…

-¡Ya te dije que no! Mi padre se enfadara conmi…

–¡Hinata me necesita… esta sola en ese orfanato, nadie la quiere como yo, nadie la cuida y lo peor es que es muy frágil para poder defenderse sola, debe de estar viviendo un infierno sin mi!– La voz de Naruto resonó en toda la habitación, seguramente los demás chiquillos habían escuchado todo, pero por miedo al hijo del general, no dijeron nada y mucho menos se movieron de su lugar.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba atónito al chico, por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar lo vio llorar, jamás lo había echo, por mas palizas que recibiera, por mas castigos e insultos que le daban, había sido lo bastante orgulloso y fuerte como para nunca darles esa satisfacción a sus superiores, pero esta vez, frente a el, derramaba lagrimas, lo que hizo suponer a Sasuke que en realidad esa tal Hinata era su mayor prioridad en la vida.

–Has lo que quieras Namikaze, tengo sueño y no pretendo desperdiciarlo contigo– Naruto atónito vio como el Uchiha se regresaba a su catre, pero antes de que este se acostara, le advirtió. –Iruka siempre bebe Sake en su guardia, espera a que den las dos, a esa hora esta durmiendo su borrachera.

Sin más que decir, se acostó nuevamente.

–Gracias Teme– Una enorme sonrisa enmarco sus facciones y mirando el reloj vio que este marcaba las doce treinta, tendría que esperar más de una hora para las dos de la mañana, pero valdría la pena, no podía fallarle a su Hime.

–Suerte Dobe– Sasuke desde su lugar solo vio como se cerraba la puerta tras del revoltosos rubio.

Ese día Naruto por fin pudo escapar después de burlar la "guardia" que Iruka debería de estar montando.

La madrugada era fría, el invierno estaba comenzando y fue en ese momento que supo lo tonto que era al no haber llevado una chaqueta consigo. Pero ya estaba hecho, al fin había escapado y no daría marcha atrás, solo esperaría a que amaneciera para ir por Hinata y llevársela lejos de ahí, vivir juntos y quizás, formar una linda familia como lo fue la suya justo antes de que sus padres murieran, así Hinata sabría lo que era el calor de un hogar… a su lado y siempre juntos.

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron cuando le dieron directamente en el rostro, había pasado la noche en un parque cercano al orfanato solo cubierto por unos cuantos periódicos que estaban en un bote de basura, _"al menos así no morí congelado durante la noche"_ pensó. Las campanadas de la iglesia del barrio le anunciaron que las siete de la mañana estaban próximas así que, haciendo a un lado la pereza y los sucios periódicos, se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia su antiguo "hogar".

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – Naruto estaba furico, sabia que esas palabras dichas por Kabuto eran una vil y cruel mentira, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, se llevaría a Hinata de ahí al costo que fuera.

–Ya te lo dije estúpido, tu amada Hinata fue adoptada al día siguiente de que la abandonaste, así que lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te de una golpiza– La risa burlona de Kabuto era cruel.

Sabia lo que sus palabras estaban haciendo en la voluntad del chico, pero no le importo, se dio media vuelta para adentrarse de nuevo al orfanato, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba en el suelo con Naruto encima suyo golpeándolo sin piedad.

–¡ESO NO ES VERDAD MALDITO!– Un golpe tras otro, sin piedad ni misericordia como cuando la situación era al revés cuando el era la victima y Kabuto su verdugo.

El débil peligris trato inútilmente de defenderse, la fuerza del chico era mucho mas de la que podía soportar. Quedo noqueado un par de minutos después, cuestión que aprovecho Naruto, en segundos se adentro a ese horrible lugar, al observar aquel sitio los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, recuerdos dolorosos, pero también felices al lado de su Imouto chan.

Habitación tras habitación busco a Hinata, en cada cama, esperando que por ser de mañana aun permaneciera dormida, pero no había nadie, las camas estaban vacías, había olvidado que los niños tenían que levantarse a las seis a comenzar con sus labores. Frustrado pregunto a cada niño que se encontró a su paso, unos muy pequeños y unos que recordaba, aquellos quienes habían maltratado a su Hinata.

Desesperado, tomo a un chico de la camisa, el mismo que años atrás estuvo a punto de apedrear a su Imouto y le pregunto por "la bruja" como ellos la conocían, le dolió pronunciar ese cruel apodo con el que era conocida su hermanita, pero no había otra forma de que la ubicaran.

–¡La bruja fue adoptada en cuanto tu te fuiste, una mujer de cabello azul se la llevo!... te juro que no se mas, por favor no me golpees.

El joven soltó con miedo aquellas palabras y cubriéndose el rostro para no ser lastimado.

El Namikaze soltó bruscamente al chico e inmediatamente se fue a la dirección donde sabia que Orochimaru estaba esperándolo, todo el alboroto que había provocado no podía pasar desapercibido por ese remedo de hombre. Una vez llegando al la oficina, abrió la puerta de golpe y miro la silla del director, en esta estaba sentado el feo sujeto.

–Sabia que algún día regresarías mi querido Naruto, solo que no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para hacer tanto escandalo, pero veo que aun eres tan impulsivo como siempre… hay costumbres que jamás cambiaran.

El hombre ya más arrugado por los años transcurridos, estaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio y con esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre tenia en su rostro.

–¿Dónde esta? ¡¿QUIEN SE LA LLEVO?– La voz de Naruto sonaba quebrada, tal como si quisiera llorar.

–No puedo darte esa información mi querido niño, es – La expresión de gozo en su rostro no daba a dudas, se notaba que odiaba al chico y estaba disfrutando de hacerlo sufrir.

–¡Te sacare esa información a golpes si es necesario maldita serpiente!

Naruto corrió hacia el escritorio con la firme intención de molerlo a golpes, al paso de los años la milicia le había enseñado que el dolor hace vulnerables a los hombres y, si el hacia sufrir a Orochimaru, estaba seguro que terminaría por darle la información que necesitaba. Pero justo cuando estaba por asestarle el primer golpe en su feo rostro, unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon alejándolo de su objetivo.

Al girar su rostro observo al General Fugaku Uchiha, el era quien lo tenia apresado, era muy fuerte y podía levantarlo con suma facilidad, sin embargo no dijo nada, su semblante siempre fio, con la mirada le indico que no hiciera una tontería o pagaría las consecuencias, Naruto captando, miro a su alrededor y observo a un par de soldados quienes tenían sus armas cargadas y listas para usarlas si se requería de ello.

Lo habían acorralado y no tenía escape, por tal motivo no opuso resistencia y después de que el General lo bajara, fue inmediatamente esposado. Siendo guiado por uno de los soldados giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su General, esucho claramente como este le agradecía a Orochimaru por haberles avisado que el se encontraba ahí.

Fue desde entonces que la venganza hacia Orochimaru había pasado de ser un simple juego de niños a un asunto más personal, para Naruto, los días de ese desgraciado terminarían en sus manos, esa era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Su insubordinación fue castigada con golpes y encierro, solo habrían sido dos semanas, pero Nagato al ser el tutor oficial de Naruto fue avisado de inmediato de su escape. El Uzumaki pidió para su sobrino el mayor de los castigos, para que aprendiera su lección y jamás volviera a intentar escapar de ese lugar, por dentro, Nagato esperaba que eso pudiera matar al chico y quitarlo de su camino definitivamente.

Despues de cumplir un mes de castigo, a pura agua y a constantes golpizas cortesía de su querido tio, Naruto pudo sobrevivir y salir de su mazmorra siendo arrastrado por unos soldados ya que el no podía mantenerse en pie, estaba bastante herido, sucio y desnutrido, razón por lo que al llegar a su habitación, fue literalmente lanzado al interior.

Sasuke se acerco a el sin decir nada, lo miro de arriba abajo, mientras que el rubio solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados dispuesto a no moverse de ahí aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El Uchiha lo levanto como pudo y lo llevo hasta su camastro, curo con agua sus heridas y los días siguientes le llevo a escondidas los restos de su almuerzo para que comiera y así pronto recuperara fuerzas.

Eso jamás lo ha olvidado el Namikaze es por esa razón que desde ese día, lo ha considerado como su hermano, aunque siempre existirá esa rivalidad en sus miradas y acciones, pero apoyándose mutuamente en situaciones adversas, por que el azabache era el único familiar que tenia, el y Hinata, aunque de ella no supiera nada desde hace diez años.

–

–

–

–Lo se Teme, pero eres mi superior y ante los demás soy de menor rango que tu, así que debo respetarte, además que si Sakura chan me escucha tutearte, me hará tragar mi gorra completa y sin masticarla, así que mejor la familiaridad la dejamos cuando estemos solos–

Naruto tan infantil como siempre había puesto una mueca de horror al pensar lo que había dicho con respecto a Sakura, lo peor del caso es que sabía que esa chica era capaz de hacerlo tragar su gorra. Sasuke solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar las tonterías que Naruto decía sobre su prometida y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si en realidad Sakura con ese carácter seria una buena esposa para el.

–Por cierto Teme, ¿que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir? – Poniéndose serio el Coronel Namikze, recordó que su amigo lo había mandado llamar y curioso pregunto.

Al recordar ese asunto pendiente Sasuke recobro la postura y su expresión regreso a ser la seria de siempre.

–Hubo otro asesinato en la cuidad… Tal parece que "Los Ángeles" volvieron a atacar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Buaaa!<strong>_

_Lo se, siempre me ando disculpando por la demora, pero es que los tres fics en progreso que tengo son complicados de actualizar, por suerte para ustedes uno de ellos ya esta terminando, solo queda un capitulo pendiente con su respectivo epilogo, así que cuando __**"FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR" **__termine, tendré mas tiempo de concentrarme con esta historia. Ojala que lo tomen como buena noticia._

_Pues creo que no tengo otra cosa que comentar en este capitulo, pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta los años han pasado y nuestros queridos protagonistas ya crecieron, __**MI**__ Naruto es un guapo Coronel y Hinata… amm pues a lo que se dedica Hinata se vera en el siguiente capitulo, así que no coman ansias._

_Ahora paso a contestar reviews:_

_**Bellrose Jewel :**__ Que bueno que te enamoraste del fic querida amiga, así será mas difícil que te despegues de esta historia jajaja, es broma. Y si, concuerdo contigo, ese beso fue los más "cute" que he escrito en mi vida, que bien que el resultado fue el esperado, con respecto al video, que bueno que no has visto el video, te aseguro que las sorpresas estarán a la orden del día._

_Un beso con cariño mi querida amiga, bye._

_**Jan di-chan :**__ Jajaja, ¿verdad que ese par son encantadores? A pesar de que ya han crecido y Hinata no tiene la remota idea de su pasado, ten por seguro que el romance y la pasión estarán presentes, solo ten calma y espera, Oyuky promete sorpresas. Cuídate mucho y recibe un abrazo de mi parte, gracias por leer._

_**Rizeto Uzumaki :**__ Hola Rizeto chan, veo que el beso fue toda una sensación jeje, me alegra saber que moví fibras, además que ese par son tiernísimos. Con respecto a lo que le sucedió a Hinata, prometo que será aclarado en un futuro no muy lejano, solo pido paciencia y muchos reviews *0*_

_Espero que después de leer este capi te sigua pareciendo interesante este fic, apelando a tu comprencion, me da gusto que aceptaras mis "premios" como comprenderás la crisis esta tan dura que ni unas galletitas virtulaes puedo comprar T_T_

_Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero que el que sigue pueda estar listo en menos tiempo (si mis demás fics, mi marido y la inspiración lo permiten) te mando un afectuoso saludo y un beso con cariño, por cierto gracias por las felicitaciones eres muy linda y considerada, chao Rizeto chan._

_**Alucard19983:**__ Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero que la conti te haya gustado, nos leemos en el capitulo que sigue, besos, bye._

_**Sal8497:**__ Un gusto tenerte de lector, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado, espero contar contigo en el capitulo siguiente, un beso ¡sayo!_

_**Shinobu-Hyuga:**__ Amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu review, no sabes lo bien que le hace a mis nervios el recibir unos tan lindos como el tuyo, disculparas que tus temores hayan sido ciertos al presentir que se olvidarían, pero no pude hacer algo al respecto, de eso se trata la historia, además que Konan tuvo mucho que ver en eso, espero que en los próximos capítulos te des cuenta de todo lo que trama esa mujer con Hinata y no solo con ella, también con las que Hinata considera sus hermanas._

_¿Linda la escena del beso no te parece? Jajaja, creo que a todos nos pareció así. Perdona la tardanza en actualizar, pero ya explique mis motivos, espero que no te hayas aburrido de tanto espera, ojala que el próximo capi este listo en menos tiempo. Mientras tanto, cuídate mucho y recibe mis mejores deseos, un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño de tu amiga Oyuky chan, bye, bye._

_**Masdrako:**__ ¡HIJO MIO! Creo que llorare T_T ¿Un review tuyo? Eso si que me sorprende, creo que el apocalipsis esta por llegar ¡Huyan todos! Jajaja._

_Sabes que todo lo que mami dice es broma, que bueno que esta historia te este gustando mi niño, eso significa que incluso a un amante del Sasukarin como tu puedo hacerlo que ame un poco el NaruHina, ¡Un punto a mi favor!_

_See, lo se, Naru es cinco años mayor que Hinata, pero para tu desilusión, ellos dejaron de verse en su infancia y cuando se encuentren, ambos serán mayores así que la pedofilia se descarta muajajaja._

_Y con respecto al rechazo hacia Hina, si, tienes razón esos niños son idiotas, pero recuerda que por ser niños son muy fáciles de manipular y asustar, así que no es todo culpa de ellos, además que Orochi gay nunca hizo nada para desmentir ese __rumor sobre Hinata, maldita serpiente decrepita ¬¬U_

_¿Verdad que lo de la pulsera fue un lindo gesto de la pelinegra? Así de tierna era yo de pequeña jajaja, en fin, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado mas hijo mío, y si es que tienes tiempo, pues dejarme un review para saber si te sigue gustando. Por cierto, que bueno que estas preparado para mas tristeza, amores no correspondidos y mucha violencia muajajjaa. _

_Un abacho mi niño, te quiero un ching"#$%. Nos leemos en el capi que sigue… ¡mami termina transmisión, cambio y fuera!_

**_..._**

_Pues bien mis querido amigos, no me queda mas que agregar, solo agradecerles infinitamente por la oportunidad que le dan a su servidora con sus ideas locas, por favor, no abandonen esta historia ya que a partir dela próxima actualización, ya no demorare tanto en continuarlo, es una promesa. _

_Les dejo todo mi amor, mi cariño y muchos besos, los cuales si dejan review, se multiplicaran por miles jajaja. Ok mala idea, pero solo quiero que sonrían. _

_Oyuky chan los quiere mucho, nos leemos en la siguiente ¡chao!_


	4. LA GUERRA COMIENZA

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Idea inspirada (__**NO BASADA**__) en la canción de Karakuri Burst propiedad de __**Yamaha**__, personajes propiedad de __**Kishimoto Masashi**__, lo demás son cosas que rondan en mi mente jejeje. _

_**NOTA: Antes de cada capitulo aparecerán unas biografias de los principales integrantes de esta historia, comenzamos por el personaje de Naruto (protagonista) aunque ya conocen su vida, así que díganme si el próximo capitulo subo la biografía de Hinata o de algún otro personaje que haya sido mencionado en este capitulo… ustedes deciden n_-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4 ***** LA GUERRA COMIENZA *******

**.**

**.**

**.**

NARUTO NAMIKAZE  
>RANGO: Coronel<p>

PESO: 75 Kg.

ALTURA: 1,81 centímetros.

OJOS: Azules

CABELLO: Rubio.

TEZ: Morena

RANGO: Coronel de las fuerzas especiales de la milicia.

BIOGRAFIA:

Proveniente de una rica familia del país del remolino, vivió una feliz niñez al lado de sus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kishina Uzumaki.

Quedo huérfano a los ocho años tras un trágico accidente automovilístico en el cual las causas jamás fueron esclarecidas.

Debido a esa desgracia y a que sólo contaba con un único pariente quedó bajo el cuidado de su tío: Nagato Uzumaki, hermano de Kushina y considerado la oveja negra de la familia.

Su tío trato de deshacerse de él en varias ocasiones, pero si lo hacia la herencia de los Namikaze quedaría en manos de gobierno, es por eso que no tuvo mas remedio que hacerse cargo de su sobrino, pero sólo fue por un breve tiempo ya que al querer deshacerse de él Nagato lo mandó a un orfanato con instrucciones precisas de que ante cualquier rebeldía fuera severamente castigado, es por ello que siempre era golpeado por sus "cuidadores", esto hizo del chico alguien mas fuerte, afortunadamente su nobleza jamás desapareció ya que en su estadía en aquel lugar conoció a una niña llamada Hinata a la cual acogió y cuidó como su hermana hasta que él cumplió trece años y fue llevado a una escuela militar por ordenes de sus tutor legal.

En la escuela militar se hizo de un gran amigo y rival: Sasuke Uchiha, quien es ahora general de asuntos especiales de las tropas de elite.

MISION ACTUAL:

Detener la ola de asesinatos a hombres ricos del bajo mundo a manos de la organización autollamada "LOS ANGELES" conformada en su totalidad por hermosas mujeres quienes seducen y complacen para después asesinar sin piedad a sus victimas.

OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL:

Encontrar a su hermana Hinata y cumplirle la promesa de formar una familia.

**-.-.-**

–Por cierto Teme, ¿que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir? – Poniéndose serio el Coronel Namikze, recordó que su amigo lo había mandado llamar y curioso preguntó.

Al recordar ese asunto pendiente Sasuke recobró la postura y su expresión regresó a ser la seria de siempre.

–Hubo otro asesinato en la cuidad… Tal parece que "Los Angeles" volvieron a atacar.

– ¿Quien fue la victima esta vez? Algún vago o… ¿quizás el dueño del bar "la niebla"? – Naruto dejó salir una sonrisa al decir aquella información.

– ¿¡Y tu como demonios lo supiste!... espera, ¿SIGUES FRECUENTANDO ESOS BARES DE MALA MUERTE? – Sasuke al borde de una embolia se masajeaba la frente, si bien el Namikaze era su mejor hombre y el de su entera confianza, a veces se pasaba de idiota al seguir empeñado en buscar información que lo llevara a reencontrarse con la tal Hinata.

El problema es que ellos tenían prohibido asistir a ese tipo de lugares ya que eran de la clase de milicia que el gobierno mantenía en secreto su existencia al ser el escuadrón de los mejores hombres y mas selectos del país del fuego.

–No te preocupes Teme, jamás doy mi nombre real, siempre invento alguno y lo sabes– El rubio sonreía infantilmente– anoche me llame Cosme Fulanito.

–¡REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO! – El General Uchiha estaba furioso, ese nombre era verdaderamente estúpido.

–Pero si es super guay, Shikamaru fue quien me sugirió el nombre– Naruto aun seguía con esa boba sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Llevándose una mano al rostro Sasuke trató de calmar su enojo, Shikamaru era un idiota por alentar las estupideces de Naruto, pero lo era aún más el que su mejor amigo creyera que cada nombre recomendado por quien era considerado el cerebro del grupo era una genialidad. Harto le extendió un papel para seguir con su trabajo.

–Su nombre es Zabuza, conocido en el bajo mundo por ser uno de los peores proxenetas del país al matar cuanta mujer se negara a servirle y secuestrar niñas a partir de los seis años para prostituirlas– El pelinegro sacó de su escritorio un frasco de aspirinas y se llevó un par de píldoras a la boca para luego tragarlas.

–Sabia que era él, incluso hable con el occiso antes de que fuera "tocado" por un Angel jajaja– El bobo coronel seguía con sus estúpidas bromas, afortunadamente contagio un poco a su amigo de aquel comentario sarcástico logrando arrancarle una leve sonrisa.

En esos momentos se escuchó la puerta abrirse; la teniente Sakura ingresaba nuevamente a la oficina.

–General Uchiha, afuera se encuentra una persona que dice ser testigo del asesinato de anoche en el bar la niebla– La joven mujer al darse cuenta del frasco de aspirinas que reposaba en el escritorio de su novio miró inmediatamente a Naruto de forma amenazante, de antemano sabia que él era el causante de aquella jaqueca.

–Yo me retiro general, iré a… dar un vistazo por las instalaciones –Naruto sabia perfectamente que esos ojos jades amenazaban su existencia ó en el mejor de los casos sólo un par de huesos rotos le costarían hacer enfadar al general por lo que decido huir de la oficina pero la voz de su superior se lo impidió.

–Esta vez necesito que me acompañes Naruto, si en verdad este tipo es un testigo del asesinato y nos da información valiosa, quiero que tú la escuches y la tomes en cuenta para que comiences con las investigaciones correspondientes –Sasuke miraba seriamente a su amigo, después posó sus ojos en la chica–. Da la orden de que lo lleven al salón de interrogatorios y por favor Sakura… que nadie se entere que el sujeto es testigo del asesinato o terminara igual que los demás.

–Como usted ordene general– Sin decir más palabras la chica salió del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de furia al rubio.

Tras cerrarse la puerta el ojiazul agradeció internamente a su amigo por salvarle el pellejo, pero recordó algo importante, el no era parte de las investigaciones de los "Angeles"

–Teme, ¿por que debo estar yo en el interrogatorio, se supone que Lee, Kiba y Chouji son los encargados del caso no es así? –Confundido se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

Después de un fuerte suspiro el general Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

– Te tengo malas noticias Dobe… ¿recuerdas el ataque a miembros de nuestro escuadrón la semana pasada? – El rubio asintió por lo que el general prosiguió–. Bien, pues el coronel Rock Lee y compañía salieron a investigar quien estaba tras los atentados a las instalaciones del sur, desgraciadamente los "Angeles" se les adelantaron para limpiar toda huella de su crimen, nuestros hombres las encontraron y sin darles tiempo a nada asesinaron a Chouji y a Rock Lee dejando vivo solamente a Kiba para mandar este mensaje enterrado en su espalda –El azabache le extendió un papel con manchas de sangre seca.

Naruto sorprendido leyó aquella nota en la cual aun se leía la frase: _"Intentar tocar a los Angeles es pecado; un pecado mortal"._

–Es por eso que a partir de este momento Shikamaru, Suigetsu y tu están a cargo de ese asunto, pero eso nadie debe saberlo ¿entendido? –Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia la salida cuando giró su rostro nuevamente–. Confió en ti Naruto, así que sígueme.

En total silencio el Coronel siguió a su superior rumbo a su nueva misión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una bella casa de campo alejada totalmente de cualquier bullicio y donde sólo se respiraba aire fresco y mucha tranquilidad a los alrededores había una reunión familiar, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba ya que dentro de esa lujosa cabaña estaban las mas temidas asesinas de todo el país del fuego.

–Cada día estoy mas orgullosa de ustedes mis bellas niñas –Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules se paseaba por toda la sala observando una por una a cada una de sus "hijas"

Mientras que aquel grupo de hermosas mujeres la miraba de forma atenta sin perderse la menor palabra que salía de los labios de su madre y de paso aceptando felices cual cachorros la caricia que ella les brindaba.

–El trabajo de ayer fue perfecto mi querida Hinata ese hijo de puta tuvo lo que merecía– Konan acariciaba el rostro de la mas pequeña de sus hijas.

–Gracias madre, pero Ariza fue quien hizo la mayor parte, yo solo le di "el tiro de gracia" – La chica pelinegra sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Yo que, que hice? – Desde la cocina salía una linda chica morena, bastante entretenida comiendo su plato lleno de panqueques mientras se dirigía hacia donde las demás mujeres estaban.

Konan la miró con desaprobación pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Maldita sea, deja de tragar Ariza y pon atención a mamá! – La mayor de las cuatro chicas que estaban en ese lugar ordeno de inmediato ante el reprobable comportamiento de su hermana.

–Tu cállate "cabeza de cerillo" que mamá no esta molesta, y no trago, por si no lo sabias estoy aun en crecimiento y como lo que mi cuerpo me pide– en esos momentos le mostro la lengua a la peliroja y se sentó al lado de su hermana menor.

Las demás mujeres estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de peleas de parte de esas dos chicas.

–Karin deja a tu hermana en paz, si quiere comer que coma– en esos momentos se acercó a la morena Ariza y le robó un pedazo de pan el cual se lo llevo rápidamente a la boca –. Ella es hermosa y su figura envidiable, que mas da lo que coma.

–Gracias mami– Justo en ese momento dio un mordisco a un panqué–. ¿Que decían de mi?

Konan recuperando la compostura volvió a hablar del tema.

–Decía que la misión encomendada fue un éxito mis niñas, ese maldito desgraciado esta muerto y al menos esa parte de país quedó con una basura menos gracias a ustedes– La mujer de cabello azul tomó asiento tranquilamente en el sillón principal de aquella acogedora sala.

–Eso fue divertido mami, espero que nos tengas mas misiones como esa… adoro deshacerme de ese tipo de escorias– Ariza había cambiado sus facciones alegres por unas bastantes escalofriantes.

La madre de ellas unió sus manos entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro y sonrió con maldad.

–Lamento decirles que eso no podrá ser por un tiempo.

– ¿De que trata madre? – Hinata preguntaba ansiosa.

La bella mujer miro a Karin y haciendo una seña la chica comenzó a explicar.

–Presten atención por que no lo repetiré– La hermana mayor se acomodó sus gafas y se dispuso a explicar–. ¿Recuerdan los ataques que Temari y yo hicimos a las instalaciones de la milicia del sur?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

–Ok, como bien saben, la milicia esta tras nuestros pasos y estaban a nada de dar con nosotras, afortunadamente teníamos a un informante en las instalaciones del sur por lo que nos dio aviso de lo que sucedía y es por eso que decidimos acabar con todo el lugar... incluido el informante –. Karin dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento.

–Entonces sólo hay que ser mas cuidadosas de ahora en adelante para que no les sea fácil dar con nosotros ¿no es así? –Hinata quien estaba pensando en la situación se decidió a hablar.

–En realidad no– Karin sonrió de forma burlona.

Hinata y Ariza se quedaron sorprendidas.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir cabeza de cerillo? ¡Explícate!... sabes lo mucho que odio las palabras a medias– Ariza quien desde hacia un rato había dejado a un lado su comida para poner mejor atención protestó a su hermana.

–Cuando sus hermanas terminen con el trabajo encomendado nos podremos dar el lujo de desaparecer por un buen tiempo y así dejar que las cosas con los militares se calmen mis niñas –Konan con una sonrisa maternal se puso de píe–. Mientras esperamos a Temari ¿que les parece si tomamos un pequeño refrigerio?

Hinata y Karin asintieron mientras que Ariza rápidamente de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a tomar asiento en el comedor.

.

.

.

–Buenas tardes General– Una joven cabo saludó a su superior sin mostrar el rostro.

–Buen día cabo– Sasuke regresó el saludo por cortesía pero sin detenerse.

Detrás de él caminaban Naruto y Shikamaru quien se había reunido con ellos tan sólo unos minutos atrás. La joven cabo siguió su camino.

– ¿No te parece que cada día tenemos mejores soldados Naruto? – El pelinegro sonrió de forma traviesa mirando el ajustado uniforme que llevaba puesto la atractiva rubia.

–Claro Shikamaru, están siendo entrenados por grandes maestros como nosotros ¡dattebayo!– Dicho esto rio inocentemente ajeno a lo que su amigo en realidad quería decirle.

El Nara simplemente suspiró y siguió su camino.

–¡General!... –Corriendo Sakura llegó junto a ellos con una expresión de susto.

–No… otra vez– El General Uchiha miró a su prometida y después a sus subordinados.

–Lo siento General, no se como pasó– Sakura no sabia como disculparse mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru al escuchar eso corrieron junto con su general al salón de interrogatorios descubriendo lo que se temían. El testigo estaba muerto.

Su garganta había sido finamente cortada de lado a lado al igual que su lengua había sido mutilada y tirada en el cesto de la basura como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. El cadáver reflejaba en sus ojos el horror que vivió antes de ser brutalmente asesinado.

–¡MALDICION! – Sasuke golpeó con bastante fuerza la mesa en la que se encontraba el testigo asustando a la joven teniente –. Quiero que investiguen detalladamente quien entro y salió de esta sala en los últimos minutos y quiero aquí a quien se supone estaba encargado de la custodia del testigo.

–Si… si señor– Sakura rápidamente hizo una reverencia y se retiró a hacer lo que se le había ordenado.

–Cálmate Teme, prometo que aclararemos todo esto– Como muestra de amistad el rubio puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El coronel Nara miraba con atención al cadáver cuando algo salió de sus labios –. La rubia…

Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron e inmediatamente los tres hombres corrieron tras la joven cabo que habían visto hace unos momentos en el pasillo.

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente y no daban con ella por lo que decidieron separarse.

Mientras tanto en una de las bodegas del sótano se veía a una rubia sumamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban al grado de no poder siquiera quitarse el uniforme.

–_Tranquila, recuerda que este es tu último trabajo y después de eso harás una vida feliz al lado de mi hermano._

Una voz sonaba a través de un mini comunicador que tenia la chica en su oído.

–Lo se, lo se, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, me tope con el general Uchiha y sus hombres unos minutos antes de que llegaran a donde estaba el cadáver… Temari, yo sólo quiero olvidarme de todo esto y ser una chica normal.

Mientras hablaba se había quitado por fin el uniforme supliéndolo por una vestimenta un poco mas adecuada para pasar desapercibida y estaba buscando con la mirada desesperadamente la ventilación mas próxima para poder escapar.

–_Calma Matsuri, todo estará bien, yo te estoy esperando en el lugar que quedamos para irnos rápidamente, animo hermanita._

–Gracias Tem, estoy agradecida con madre por dejarme abandonar esta vida…– Sonrió con alegría al encontrar una pequeña ventila estrecha, pero lo suficientemente grande para poder huir por ahí– así mi bebe crecerá feliz cuando tu hermano y yo nos casemos–. La joven acarició tiernamente su plano vientre.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ruido. El teniente Nara había abierto la bodega al escuchar ruidos y se encontró a la rubia quien lo miraba asustada.

– ¡Tsk! Pero si es la misma rubia de hace unos momentos… ¿sabes? Me gustaba mas como lucias con el uniforme– El apuesto moreno se había recargado en la puerta sin encender la luz.

Matsuri sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago al notar que la peluca rubia estaba tirada en el piso a unos centímetros de sus pies.

–Buen día teniente, yo… no se de que me habla.

–Necesito que me acompañes, un hombre fue ultimado en la sala de interrogatorios y el General Uchiha requiere de tu presencia– El moreno había interrumpido a la chica.

–Claro, sólo necesito recoger mis cosas antes de ir con usted– La chica discretamente estaba por sacar su pistola pero en un rápido movimiento el hombre de la coleta estaba junto a ella apuntándole a la cabeza con un revolver.

–No hagas ningún movimiento extraño o seria una lastima perforar esa linda y no rubia cabeza tuya.

Las palabras que el chico había susurrado cerca de su oído fueron escuchadas por Temari quien estaba en shock del otro lado de la línea.

La joven en un rápido movimiento se alejó del moreno apuntándolo también con su arma.

–Parece que las cosas están parejas ahora ¿no teniente? – A pesar de los nervios la chica mantenía su arma fija en su oponente.

–Ríndete "angelito" sabemos que fuiste tu quien mató al testigo así que no tienes escapatoria.

Justo en ese momento entró al lugar el coronel Namikaze quien al ver la situación sacó también su arma.

–¡Shikamaru!

La nerviosa chica al sentirse acorralada corrió hacia su salida mas próxima susurrando unas palabras que los militares no pudieron escuchar–Tem, por favor dile a tu hermano que lo ame siempre y… que me perdone– Y lista para lo que viniera la chica disparo su arma.

–_¡Matsuri no lo hagas! _– Temari estaba desesperada, sabia que su hermana menor estaba sacrificándose por el bien de los "Angeles" y lagrimas de impotencia surcaron sus mejillas por el bebe que quizás ya no podría nacer.

El sonido de dos disparos resonó en su oído y sin fuerzas se desplomó sobre el asiento del auto convertible en el que esperaba.

Llorando desconsolada se aferró con ambas manos al volante y lo golpeó una y otra vez con coraje y frustración.

– _¿Estas bien Shikamaru? _– Temari rápidamente puso atención a lo que su oído escuchaba.

–Shikamaru… te cobrare muy caro las dos vidas que acabas de arrebatarme, te hare sufrir lo suficiente que desearas no haber nacido–. Y sin más arrancó su automóvil llamando inmediatamente a su "madre".

.

.

.

–Si estoy bien Naruto, solo fue un rozón, lastima que ella no pueda decir lo mismo– El joven Nara se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven castaña que yacía en el piso con un agujero en la cabeza.

Segundos después de escuchar las detonaciones varios uniformados e acercaron al lugar encontrándose con esa terrible imagen.

–Lleven al teniente Nara a la enfermería y traigan inmediatamente a los especialistas, quiero que revisen la escena del crimen minuciosamente– Sasuke quien recién llegaba comenzó a dar ordenes–. Quiero que cada rincón sea analizado ¿entendido?

–¡Si señor! – Los demás hombres respondieron firmemente.

.

.

.

Sasuke paseaba de lado a lado en su oficina, había pedido no ser interrumpido mientras pensaba con detenimiento sobre los acontecimientos de esa mañana y ni siquiera el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Dobe, te dije que no quería ser interrumpido– El general aun seguía paseándose dentro del lugar.

–Lo se Teme pero se que cuando te encierras eres capaz de no salir en un mes hasta encontrar una solución a tu problema así que vine para llevarte a casa…

–¡No iré a casa! necesito pensar Naruto, esa mujer se infiltro así de fácil en nuestras instalaciones, portaba el uniforme y nadie se dio cuenta de algo sospechoso… por Kami, mató a un hombre frente a nuestras narices y estuvo a punto de escapar como si nada– Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla frotándose el puente de la nariz.

–Sabia que dirías eso, así que te hare compañía– Y dicho esto le mostró a su amigo una bolsa llena de botes de ramen instantáneo y varias botellas de sake–. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y piensan mejor si también el estomago esta lleno Teme.

–Gracias hermano, pero aun así no puedo sacarme de la cabeza como es que fue tan fácil infiltrarse en nuestra base– El azabache atrapó en esos momentos una botella de sake que su amigo le había aventado.

–Relájate Sasuke, esto ya había pasado, así que sólo nos queda ser mas precavidos y no tomar las cosas a la ligera– El rubio mientras estaba abriendo los botes de ramen para preparar la cena.

–Si lo se, pero no en nuestras instalaciones, eso fue en nuestra base del sur y ya vez lo que sucedió, todos terminaron muertos…– El general dio un gran sorbo a su botella–. Definitivamente tengo que detenerlas.

–Y para eso tu mejor amigo y casi hermano estará contigo como siempre jajaja, ¿que harías sin mi Sasuke kun? – Naruto golpeó el hombro de su amigo logrando contagiarlo un poco de su entusiasmo.

–Lo se Naruto, soy taaan afortunado– Con una media sonrisa el general Uchiha dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

.

.

.

–¡Malditos! Yo misma le hare pagar a ese bastardo por matar a Matsuri y a nuestro sobrino– Ariza gritaba por toda la casa mientras se limpiaba del rostro las lagrimas que rápidamente volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

–Ese malnacido es mío Ariza, yo misma le hare vivir un infierno cuando…

–¡Basta! – Konan, quien se había mantenido en silencio por fin hablo–. Temari, tu no harás nada, estas bastante alterada para trabajar y actuando así eres un riesgo para tus hermanas.

– ¡Pero Madre, es mi deber acabar a ese bastardo con mis propias manos! – La rubia no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

–Mañana te iras a Suna con tu hermano y le darás la noticia de la muerte de Matsuri, sobra decirte que debes inventar una buena excusa para que Gaara te crea y no reclame el cuerpo de tu hermana y por ultimo, te quedaras ahí por un tiempo hasta que yo te llame ¿entendiste? – Konan siempre lucia tranquila pero en esta ocasión estaba bastante irritada.

–Yo… yo, lo hare madre– Y dando una reverencia la rubia se fue dejando a sus hermanas en completo silencio.

Cuando Temari se alejó lo suficiente Konan llamo junto a ella a Ariza.

–Quiero que tu y Hinata investiguen todo sobre ese tal Shikamaru y sus allegados, quiero que busquen una forma de inmiscuirse en ese lugar y así hacerle pagar a ese bastardo por la muerte de Matsuri.

–Si madre, será fácil, hackeare sus sistemas de seguridad y los mataremos a todos– Ariza observó a Hinata quien asentía aprobando la idea.

– ¡No!... así no se harán las cosas…– Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por el grito de su madre–. Quiero que se acerquen al asesino de mi niña, que se ganen su confianza ¡que se hagan sus amantes si es necesario! Y después darle el golpe final... pero quiero la cabeza de ese bastardo en mi mesa ¿me entendieron?

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que entremos a la milicia y convivamos con ellos? – Hinata sonreía de forma siniestra, la adrenalina comenzaba a circular por sus venas haciéndola sentir una sensación bastante excitante.

–Así es Hinata, como dicen por ahí, hay que tener a tus amigos cerca…

–Y a tus enemigos más cerca– Ariza y Hinata se miraron con complicidad formulando ya en sus mentes la forma de llevar a acabo sus planes.

– Tocar a un Angel es pecado mortal… el matar uno es una sentencia de muerte– Diciendo esto Konan salió del lugar rápidamente.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

><p>-.-.-<p>

Bien, antes que nada se que merecen una disculpa por mi falta de actualizaciones en mis fics por que a pesar de sólo tener dos en progreso me esta costando mucho sacarlos adelante.

Desgraciadamente este año no ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras no tantas y lamentablemente también ocurrió la enfermedad y muerte de mi abuelo materno por lo cual estuve mas al pendiente de sus salud y sus últimos días que de la computadora hasta que el mes pasado Diosito se lo llevo a su lado.

Además que mi compu se descompuso y ya no quedo igual que antes por lo que me urge comprar o conseguir otra por que si sigo asi jamás terminare mis fics T_T

Aun así les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad, se que muchos estarán decepcionados y es por eso que les aseguro ser mas responsable de aquí en adelante con mis escritos. El pasado domingo fue mi cumple y quise regalarme este capitulo y compartirlo con ustedes así que espero de corazón que les haya gustado, vuelvo a repetir que procurare escribir mas rápido y en menos tiempo, por lo cual también les aviso que ya llevo la mitad del capitulo de ENTRE PENUMBRAS… sólo me falta poco para terminarlo y subirlo, asi que no se me preocupen, Oyuky aun esta aquí dándoles lata XD

Sin más que agregar pasemos a mi parte favorita: ¡LOS REVIEWS!

_**Bellrose Jewel**__**:**_ Hola mi querida amiga, se que deberás odiarme por la tardanza, pero a cambio te ofrezco mis disculpas y este capitulo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento XP

Así es, el trabajo de Hinata no era para nada un secreto, lo interesante será mas adelante cuando esos dos se enfrenten y como te darás cuenta no falta mucho. Espero contar contigo en el próximo capitulo, un beso, bye.

_**Rizeto Uzumaki**__**:**_ ¡Hola, hola Rizeto chan! Que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y mas aun que te guste este fic.

¿Verdad que ese par son un amor? Se que los hare sufrir pues ese es mi estilo, pero como dices; asi las cosas son mas interesantes. Por el fin de este fic no te preocupes, aun le faltan un buen de capítulos, no puedo decirte cuantos pues ni yo lo se, pero lo que si te aseguro es que esto apenas comienza… te mando un abrazo y espero que este capi haya sido también de tu agrado.

_**enma-naruhina**__**:**_ Gracias, pensé que el nombre de "angeles" no gustaría mucho, pero me doy cuenta que si te gustó y espero que así sea con los demás lectores.

Aquí ya tienes la conti la cual espero haya sido de tu agrado, el reencuentro quizás sea en el próximo capitulo, aun no estoy segura de eso, un beso y un abrazo y nos leemos pronto, bye.

_**Shinobu-Hyuga**__**:**_ ¡Hola amiga! Que bien que el capi pasado te haya gustado y mas que la intriga te haya echo presa jajaja. Se que estos dos sufrirán mucho pues como ya dije anteriormente es mi firma de escribir y siento que es como mi estilo el romance y lo triste, lo se soy mala.

Lamento que en este capi no haya sido el reencuentro, pero tenia que explicar un poco mas la situación antes de escribir lo demás o se enredarían con la historia, pero estoy casi segura (si es que a mi loca cabeza no se le ocurre otra cosa) que en el próximo capi será el reencuentro.

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis locos fics ya que es por gente linda como tu que aun sigo en este mundo de los fanfics, espero no decepcionarte con mis siguientes historias, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. Bye.

_**Nooyr-chan**__**:**_ Hello Nooyr, aquí ya tienes el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado, tratare de no demorar demasiado con los siguientes, mientras tanto cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review XD

_**Hinaneko16:**_ ¡Wow! Gracias por el halago, mira que decir que este fic es asombroso casi me haces sonrojar jajaja, es por eso que estoy agradecida contigo por tus palabras. Ojala que no te hayas decepcionado con este capi y que esperes el siguiente con las mismas ansias. Te mando un abrazo y mi completo agradecimiento, besos, bye.

_**anon:**_ Jajajaja, pues aquí ya tienes la conti, sólo espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu review, besos, ¡sayo!

Bueno, pues aquí me despido, espero que se la pasen bien y que sean felices siempre, no importan las pequeñas cosas que a veces suelen molestarnos, mejor hay que ver lo bello que nos rodea y disfrutar de ello.

ANTIFASHION, sabes que te quiero mucho y espero que estes bien, sabes a lo que me refiero *abrazo*

MASDRAKO… ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo mio, no creas que me olvide de ti y es por eso que te dedico este capi, que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas y tan sano como siempre, besos… sayo!


	5. VENGANZA

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Idea inspirada (__**NO BASADA**__) en la canción de __**Karakuri Burst **__interpretada por los personajes de __**VOCALOID **__, ambos musica y letra propiedad de __**Yamaha**__; los personajes de __**NARUTO**__ son propiedad de __**Kishimoto Masashi**__, lo demás son cosas que rondan en mi mente jejeje._

_**NOTA: Antes de cada capitulo aparecerán unas biografías de los principales integrantes de esta historia, en esta ocasión es el turno de Hinata. La biografía siguiente será del guapo general Uchiha por lo que en el capitulo siete tocara el turno del OC "Ariza" quien esta inspirado en un personaje creado por mi querida antifashion19 y la cual ya me dio su autorización para usarlo en ese fic. ¡GRACIAS NENA!**_

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5 ***** VENGANZA *******

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>HINATA HYUUGA<p>

SOBRENOMBRE: "Ángel moon"

_RANGO:_ La mas pequeña y eficaz asesina de la asociación "Ángeles"

_PESO:_ 57 Kg.

_ALTURA:_ 1.68 cm.

_OJOS:_ Azules (Realmente sus ojos son gris pero los cubre con unas lentillas por orden de su madre)

_CABELLO:_ Negro con extraños reflejos azules.

_TEZ:_ Clara.

EDAD: 18 años.

_BIOGRAFIA:_

En realidad no se sabe mucho de su pasado, sólo se sabe que fue abandonada por su padre en el orfanato cuando tenía cuatro años de edad, la razón se ignora y Hinata tampoco recuerda mucho de su padre.

Sus ojos son su maldición ya que en el orfanato donde creció los demás niños le temían por el color tan extraño de estos por lo que en varias ocasiones fue golpeada y humillada. Afortunadamente conoció a Naruto en una ocasión en que casi es lapidada por sus propios compañeros siendo salvada por el rubio hiperactivo.

Su amistad creció al punto de sentirse y tratarse como hermanos y pese a que ella siempre fue tímida por los maltratos en el orfanato de los cuales fue victima, con Naruto era libre de decir o hacer lo que le viniese en gana ya que el chico rubio la apoyaba y protegía de todo y de todos. Él rubio era su héroe y ella era su "princesa".

Razón por la cual cuando su "hermano" fue llevado a la fuerza a la escuela militar su furia y desesperación fue tanta que despertó un lado poderoso que desconocía y el cual la hacia mas fuerte a pesar de ser simplemente una pequeña de ocho años. Ese poder fue descubierto por Konan y esta quizo aprovecharlo por lo que adoptó inmediatamente a la niña quien quedó inconsciente después de expulsar ese gran poder.

Diez años después Hinata no recuerda nada, sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados por ella misma al sentir el trauma del abandono nuevamente… lo único que la ata a su pasado son esos sueños recurrentes que tiene con un niño rubio el cual yace desmayado en brazos de un hombre y ella es golpeada por un tipo horrible; jamás a podido terminar ese "sueño" el cual ella desconoce que es en realidad una escena primordial de su pasado.

_MISION ACTUAL:_

Vengar la muerte de su hermana Matsuri e infiltrarse en la base de la milicia junto con Ariza para cumplir con su objetivo.

_OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL:_

Deshacerse de la escoria de la humanidad basándose en lo que sea y pagando cualquier precio para cumplir con la misión que le sea encomendada. El amor y los sentimentalismos están prohibidos para ella por lo que juró jamás dejarse embaucar por ningún maldito hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

A las afueras de la casa de campo el rechinar de unos neumáticos interrumpió la tranquilidad de la cena que adentro se estaba llevando a cabo. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó después de azotarse con furia la puerta principal.

–¡MALDITOS!

Rápidamente las mujeres que dentro se encontraban salieron al encuentro de la dueña de esa voz. Todas excepto Konan quien minutos antes ya había sido enterada de la noticia.

– ¿Qué sucede Temari? – Fue la pregunta que hicieron todas al mismo tiempo.

La rubia no decía nada, sólo gritaba una y otra vez llorando amargamente y rompiendo todos los objetos que encontraba a su paso, fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que una integrante de su familia no estaba presente.

– ¿Donde esta Matsuri? – Ariza fue quien hizo la indeseable pregunta a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

Karin agarró fuertemente a su rubia hermana por los hombros y la agitó sin consideración.

–¡Ariza te pregunto algo, responde de una maldita vez!

–Matsuri, la... asesinaron – La joven rubia se dejó caer al piso sin fuerzas, aun no asimilaba la idea de haber perdido a dos miembros de su familia.

Las hermanas menores se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia por la cual ambas comenzaron a llorar.

– ¿Y la misión? – Karin se agachó hacia Temari y levantándole el rostro de manera fría la hizo que la mirara a los ojos –. ¿Terminaron la misión?

– ¿Que diablos te pasa, estúpida? Deja a Temari en paz– Ariza al observar la actitud tosca de su hermana mayor la empujó hacia un lado.

Karin hecha una furia se levantó del suelo y tomó de la ropa a Ariza quien se levantó de golpe tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

–Por si ya lo olvidaste ese es nuestro trabajo… todos los días arriesgamos la vida sin saber si regresaremos a casa o no, así que deja de ser tan débil ¡idiota! – La hermana mayor la miraba a los ojos, ojos que proyectaban un odio infinito hacia la morena.

Hinata quien aun lloraba de rabia se metió entre las dos.

– ¡BASTA! Este no es momento de pelear entre nosotras… recuerden quien es el enemigo –Hinata zafó a su hermana de las manos de Karin.

–Si… terminamos la misión… – Temari se ponía de pie y limpiaba con brusquedad las lagrimas que insistentes corrían por sus mejillas –.Pero tuvo un alto costo.

Konan en esos momentos salió del comedor mirando a sus hijas en silencio.

–Al menos el soplón esta muerto, así que no hay de que preocuparse– Karin tan fría como siempre soltó las palabras sin ninguna consideración y simplemente se retiró a terminar su cena.

–Nara Shikamaru… –Temari escupió con rabia el nombre del asesino de su hermana –. No olviden ese nombre.

–¡Maldito! Yo misma le hare pagar a ese bastardo por matar a Matsuri y a nuestro sobrino– Ariza gritaba por toda la casa mientras se limpiaba del rostro las lagrimas que rápidamente volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

–Ese malnacido es mío Ariza, yo misma le hare vivir un infierno cuando…– Los ojos de la rubia estaban inyectados de rabia.

–¡BASTA! – Konan, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo por fin habló–. Temari, tu no harás nada, estas bastante alterada para trabajar y al actuar impulsivamente sólo serás un riesgo para tus hermanas.

– ¡Pero Madre, es mi deber acabar a ese bastardo con mis propias manos! – La chica de coletas no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

–Mañana te iras a Suna con tu hermano y le darás la noticia de la muerte de Matsuri, sobra decirte que debes inventar una buena excusa para que Gaara te crea y no reclame el cuerpo de tu hermana... te quedaras ahí por un tiempo hasta que yo te llame ¿entendiste? – Konan siempre lucia tranquila pero en esta ocasión estaba bastante irritada.

–Yo… yo, lo haré madre– Y dando una reverencia la rubia se retiró molesta a una de las habitaciones dejando a sus hermanas en completo silencio.

Cuando Temari se alejó lo suficiente Konan llamó junto a ella a Ariza.

–Quiero que tu y Hinata investiguen todo sobre ese tal Shikamaru y sus allegados, quiero que busquen una forma de inmiscuirse en ese lugar y así hacerle pagar a ese bastardo por la muerte de mi niña.

–Si madre, será fácil, hackeare sus sistemas de seguridad y los mataremos a todos– Ariza observó a Hinata quien asentía aprobando la idea.

– ¡No!... así no se harán las cosas…– Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por el grito de su madre–. Quiero que se acerquen al asesino de Matsuri, que se ganen su confianza ¡que se hagan sus amantes si es necesario! Y después darle el golpe final... pero quiero la cabeza de ese bastardo en mi mesa ¿me entendieron?

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que entremos a la milicia y convivamos con ellos? – Hinata sonreía de forma siniestra, la adrenalina comenzaba a circular por su sistema haciéndola sentir una sensación bastante excitante.

–Así es Hinata, como dicen por ahí, hay que tener a tus amigos cerca…

–Y a tus enemigos más cerca– Ariza y Hinata se miraron con complicidad formulando ya en sus mentes la forma de llevar a acabo sus planes.

– Tocar a un Angel es pecado mortal… el matar uno es una sentencia de muerte– Diciendo esto Konan se retiró a su oficina.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado, el general Uchiha aun se encontraba despierto pensando en los hechos del día anterior, no podía concebir la idea de que se hayan burlado de él en su propia cara ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de que esa chica no era parte de la milicia? Por ese error muchos soldados habían sido dados de baja y otros tantos fueron arrestados por su incompetencia.

Sasuke había hecho todo eso en un arranque de furia después de que su padre lo llamara para decirle lo estúpido que había sido por no haber resguardado bien la integridad física del testigo. Una vez más lo había decepcionado.

Se levantó de su asiento por decida vez y caminó por toda su oficina, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al observar a su amigo dormir en el sofá a pierna suelta y soltando uno que otro ronquido de vez en vez. Le agradecía su compañía y total apoyo aunque jamás se lo dijera con palabras, por que ese rubio era quien lo mantenía cuerdo en ese mundo de locos, sin él ya hubiera perdido la poca humanidad que le quedaba e incluso hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera pegado un tiro justo en la sien.

Afortunadamente su amigo o mejor dicho su hermano estaba ahí, junto a él pasara lo que pasara.

–Buenos días general Uchiha – La teniente Haruno entraba con una carpeta llena de papeles que su prometido debía revisar.

Sasuke observó a la chica pasando rápidamente la mirada a su amigo quien aun dormía plácidamente y después a su mesa de centro que estaba llena de botes de ramen y botellas de sake completamente vacias. Eso no era para nada bueno, al menos no lo era para el rubio durmiente.

–Saku…ra, buen día, pasa por favor – El general rápidamente se acercó a su amigo y discretamente lo pateó para despertarlo.

Lamentablemente el sueño de Naruto era bastante pesado.

Sakura a pesar de ser una profesional en su trabajo y no mezclarlo con sus asuntos personales con Sasuke Uchiha, no pudo evitar enfadarse, esa oficina era la mejor prueba de que ahí se había llevado a cabo una buena noche de copas.

– ¡Ajum! – La joven se aclaró la garganta tratando de ignorar ese desastre –. Necesita revisar estos documentos y darles su aprobación –Su voz sonaba bastante molesta –. Si es que no esta muy ocupado –.Dijo esto ultimo posando sus ojos en el desorden de la mesa.

Sasuke podía ver claramente la mirada asesina que su prometida le brindaba al idiota de Naruto quien, tras recibir un fuerte pisotón de su parte se había por fin espabilado un poco.

–Es mi deber teniente así que déjalos en mi escritorio y los revisare de inmediato –Sakura seria muy su prometida, pero el seguía siendo el General ahí, así que recobró su postura.

El rubio se levanto dando un sonoro bostezo y lentamente se frotó los ojos para despertar más rápido.

– ¿Qué pasa Teme?... aun tengo sueño – El coronel miraba a su amigo sin comprender las señas que este discretamente le hacia.

Sakura nuevamente aclaro su garganta.

–Puedes retirarte Sakura, te llamare cuando termine –Sasuke había salvado nuevamente el pellejo de su amigo.

Sin decir una sola palabra y si mirando de forma amenazante a Naruto, la teniente Sakura Haruno salió de la oficina.

–Creo que esta vez Sakura si que estaba furiosa ¿no teme? –Naruto miraba fijamente a su amigo el cual ya estaba nuevamente sentado frente a su escritorio.

–En realidad no me importa dobe – El joven general miraba atento los papeles frente a él.

– ¿Por que eres así con Sakura chan, Sasuke? O ¿Es que acaso no la amas? – El rubio estaba recogiendo la basura que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro.

–Sabes mi respuesta dobe, si me caso con Sakura es por que mi padre así lo decidió y no por que tenga sentimientos hacia ella – Esta vez Sasuke levantó la vista de los documentos para mirar a su amigo –. En realidad odio que quiera controlarme todo el tiempo y me molesta que te trate mal por que dice que eres una mala influencia para mi carrera.

En ese momento el general y el coronel se miraron a los ojos y segundos después comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, ambos pensaron que Sakura parecía más la mamá de Sasuke que su futura esposa.

.

.

.

Los Ángeles estaban de luto, habían perdido dos miembros de su familia hace dos días y lo peor es que no habían podido recuperar el cuerpo de su hermana ni de su bebe haciendo mas duro el momento.

Ariza se había mantenido encerrada en su habitación durante ese tiempo, no había dormido para nada e increíblemente no había comido ni un sólo bocado todo con tal de encontrar la manera mas eficaz de poder infiltrarse a la base militar, lamentablemente su protección en la base de datos era impenetrable por lo que su trabajo se veía en dificultades; ella sonreía. Era difícil… más no imposible.

Hace un par de horas Temari se había marchado a Suna a darle la terrible noticia a su hermano y a "vacacionar" un par de semanas hasta que todo se calmara, Karin estaba en su casa de playa asoleándose y disfrutando de su amante en turno, mientras que Hinata en su departamento se encontraba frente a su ordenador investigando la vida privada de algún miembro de la milicia, buscaba incansablemente alguna grieta por más mínima que sea en la cual puedan ella y su hermana inmiscuirse en la base militar.

De pronto una sonrisa se formo en ese bello rostro de porcelana...

_"El ex-general Fugaku Uchiha a anunciado el próximo enlace matrimonial de su menor hijo el general Sasuke Uchiha con la hija del Ministro de defensa Kohaku Haruno, dicho matrimonio se llevara acabo en la catedral del país cabe mencionar que la hija del ministro de defensa es teniente y asistente del general Sasuke Uchiha quien es la cabeza principal de la base militar del sur; la fecha de la boda no ha sido relevada ya que ambas familias esperan que el evento sea sumamente privado..."_

– Así que, ¿los perros militares también se enamoran?

Sin decir mas Hinata tomo su celular y marco rapidamente a su hermana Ariza.

–Ariza, necesito que vengas a mi departamento inmediatamente... si, se que estas infiltrandote en su base, pero yo tengo una mejor idea y acabo de encontrar la forma mas facil para entrar por la puerta grande – La pelinegra espero una respuesta del otro lado de la linea, pero al notar el silencio supo que su hermana ya estaba en camino.

–La muerte se paga con muerte querido Shikamaru –En esos momentos cerró su ordenador y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cómoda cama –. Y la tuya es la siguiente.

.

.

.

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquel incidente en que había sido muerto el informante, tiempo en el cual Sasuke había sido cuestionado de una y mil formas por su padre y el ministro de defensa restregándole en la cara una y otra vez su ineptitud y torpeza ante el enemigo, acusaciones que el joven Uchiha tuvo que aguantar sin mas.

–Al menos ya te dejaron en paz esos viejos ¿no es así teme? –El coronel Namikaze se encontraba sentado graciosamente en la orilla del escritorio de su pelinegro amigo.

Sasuke quien tenia la cabeza postrada sobre su escritorio le prestaba atención, mas no se encontraba feliz en absoluto por lo que su amigo decía.

–Sólo dejaron de humillarme por que en una semana mas sera mi boda con Sakura –El pelinegro seguía sin despegar la cabeza del mueble.

–¡Es verdad! lo había olvidado –El apuesto coronel se acercó a su amigo y palmeo su espalda en repetidas ocasiones –. Vamos teme no es tan malo, Sakura chan es linda y te quiere asi que no debes comportarte de esa manera.

En esos momentos Sasuke levantó el rostro.

–Lo se dobe, estoy resignado a mi destino, lo que me preocupa es que una vez casándome con Sakura mi futuro suegro no dejara de meterse en mis asuntos y estará sobre mi todo el tiempo... ¡odio que quieran controlarme como si fuera un chiquillo!

El pelinegro dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza en el fino escritorio.

Naruto no dijo mas y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero un militar de bajo rango entró al lugar sin haber llamado antes, este lucia muy agitado y con visible nerviosismo.

–General, ha ocurrido una explosión en la plaza comercial– El asustado joven miraba a Naurto y a su general como si esperara ordenes.

–¿En la plaza comercial has dicho? – Sasuke quien ya había recobrado su postura intimidante pareció sorprenderse con la noticia.

Naruto observó a su amigo quien lucia preocupado.

–Asi es general, hubo un estallido en la plaza comercial sobre el ala norte, hay muertos y bastantes heridos, las asistencias medicas ya están en camino así como la policía y bomberos

– El joven cabo se notaba bastante asustado pues al ser un novato no sabia cual debía de ser su forma de actuar ante tal situación.

–Sakura... –Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del joven azabache.

–Cabo, mande al pelotón numero cinco y ayuden en lo posible, nosotros estaremos allí en un momento.

Esta vez fue la voz seria de Naruto quien daba ordenes las cuales el cabo inmediatamente fue a cumplir por lo que se retiró del lugar dejándolos solos nuevamente.

–Tranquilo Sasuke, ella estará bien ya lo veras –El coronel Namikaze agarró la chaqueta de su amigo y tomándolo del brazo lo sacó de la oficina para ir cuanto antes a ayudar a su amiga.

.

.

.

En la cama del hospital militar de Konoha se encontraba postrada una bella chica de cabellos rosas quien tras haber sido victima de un atentado y haber sufrido graves heridas y contusiones también había quedado en estado de coma tras sufrir una trombosis consecuencia del fuerte impacto que sufrió en la cabeza, su vida en esos momentos dependía de todos los tubos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, pero aun había una pequeña esperanza de que se recuperara... una mínima esperanza.

–No es tu culpa Sasuke, los accidentes pasan.

En la sala de urgencias se encontraba el general Uchiha acompañado de su fiel amigo en la espera de nuevas y "alentadoras" noticias sobre su prometida, lamentablemente estas no llegaban y los minutos se hacían menos hasta que el ministro de defensa hiciera su arribo al hospital para ver a su hija.

–No fue un accidente Naruto, alguien planeó todo esto, estoy seguro que fueron ellas en venganza –Frustrado se tiraba del cabello paseándose de un lado a otro.

–Dudo que sean tan tontas para vengarse directamente de ti, he oído hablar de ellas y se que actúan con cautela teme, no seas paranoico – El rubio trataba de calmar a su amigo, pero algo dentro de él sabia que las palabras de Sasuke no estaban del todo equivocadas.

–Estoy listo para recibir ordenes general –Un maltrecho Shikamaru se presentaba frente a su superior.

El coronel Nara tenia vendoletes en parte de la cabeza y su brazo lucia un horrible y estorboso cabestrillo a causa del fuerte golpe que se había llevado al tratar de sacar a la teniente Haruno de entre los escombros de la explosión.

Ese día su general le había confiado la seguridad de la hija del ministro a causa de algunas compras de ultima hora para la boda y a las cuales el Uchiha no pudo acompañarla por tener trabajo que hacer; pero el analítico coronel se sentía responsable de todo y así estuviera arrastrándose de dolor él se presentaría a ayudar a encontrar a los responsables de tal acto el cual dejó muchos civiles muertos.

–¡Lo que ahora necesito coronel es que se vaya a descansar lo quiero totalmente recuperado para las próximas ordenes ¿me entendió ! –A pesar de no querer sonar tan duro, el azabache no pudo evitarlo ya que todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas lo estaban sobrepasando.

El coronel Nara estaba por replicar, pero un movimiento de Naruto quien estaba detrás de Sasuke lo frenó, el rubio le hizo señas de que se fuera sin preocupaciones y haciendo una pequeña reverencia el lastimado coronel se retiró topándose en su camino al padre de la victima escoltado por su nuevo compañero Hozuki Suigetsu.

El chico peliblanco asintió levemente la cabeza al Nara mientras él y el ministro de defens llegaban junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

–¡Maldito bastardo!

Fueron las dolidas palabras de Kohaku Haruno tras dar un fuerte golpe a su futuro yerno y derribarlo en el piso.

Naruto tuvo que ponerse frente a su amigo pues sabia que este jamas se atrevería a atacar a un superior, pero el superior si estaba dispuesto a matar al azabache.

–Lo siento señor, pero creo que esta actuando irracionalmente no es culpa del general Uchiha lo que esta sucediendo – Naruto rápidamente ayudó a su amigo a incorporarse

Mientras que con la mirada daba a entender a Suigetsu que mantuviera al ministro un tanto lejos del general a lo cual el peliblanco dio un discreto paso frente al ministro Kohaku.

–¡Tu no te metas Namikaze! este no es tu asunto – Furico, el hombre gritó a todo pulmón al rubio.

– Se equivoca señor – Esta vez saludó formalmente a su superior posando la mano sobre su frente –. Este ataque esta casi confirmado que fue obra de los "ángeles" y ahí es donde comienza mi jurisdicción señor ya que estoy encargado de ese caso junto al coronel Nara y al teniente Hozuki.

El hombre pareció calmarse, ´pero su semblante aun era de rabia.

–¡Pues espero que haga algo pronto para encontrar a esas perras que hozaron lastimar a mi princesa... o si no yo mismo pediré que sean dados de baja por incompetentes! ¿me entendió?– Sin mediar mas palabras el ministro se alejó de ellos para ingresar a la habitación que le había sido conferida a su hija seguido de su escolta provisional.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se miraron, sin duda alguna esos serian días muy largos.

.

.

.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? –Konan enfurecida había azotado ambas palmas sobre su fino escritorio.

Se había enterado del intentó para matar a Shikamaru de Ariza y Hinata quienes no le habían consultado absolutamente nada sobre el ataque sorpresivo al asesino de Matsuri.

Ambas chicas se encontraban de pie frente a la mujer de cabellos azules con la mirada en el piso y en silencio absoluto mientras recibían su reprimenda.

–No puedo creer que se sientan mas importantes que cualquiera de nosotras –Esta vez la mujer se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y tomando un aire mas calmado prosiguió –. Creo haber dicho que no actuaran impulsivamente, ahora muchos civiles están muertos y saben que odio que haya victimas sin culpa en nuestros trabajos.

–Yo, lo siento madre, no pude resistir el impulso de matar a ese bastardo –Ariza fue quien habló.

–Es culpa de ambas, las dos pusimos los explosivos en la plaza comercial –Hinata sin despegar la mirada del suelo chocaba sus dedos indices.

–Mis niñas, las entiendo –La "madre" de las chicas respiró profundo antes de proseguir –. Pero quiero que se graben en la cabeza que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió y espero que entiendan que esto se hará como yo lo ordené.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

– Perdón madre, pero... Sakura Haruno fue una victima colateral en todo esto, sin embargo esa es nuestra pauta para infiltrarnos en la milicia –Hinata había levantado el rostro mirando fijamente a su madre.

– Explícate –Exigió la líder de los ángeles.

–Veras madre, si Haruno esta en coma alguna de nosotras –Ariza señaló a Hinata y a si misma –. ...puede hacerse pasar por miembro de la milicia y ocupar el puesto de asistente que tenia la prometida del general Uchiha y así tener fácil acceso a toda la base militar.

En esos momentos Konan formó en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo. Ese argumento la había convencido y asintió dando su aprobación.

–Espero que esta vez no actúen impulsivamente, por que les advierto que no perdonare otro error como este ¿esta claro?

Nuevamente las chicas asintieron y dando una reverencia se retiraron en silencio de aquella lujosa oficina.

.

.

.

Las semanas seguían su curso y la noticia de la mejoría de la teniente Haruno no llegaba. Sasuke por su parte estaba mas estresado que nunca, los papeles se desparramaban en su escritorio pues nadie había ocupado el lugar que dejara vacante su prometida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¡No tengo tiempo para nadie! –Fue el grito que dio el general a quien sea que se atreviese a molestarlo en esos momentos.

Mas su advertencia fue ignorada dando paso a una joven delgada, con unos anteojos bastante horribles, morena y de cabello corto enfundada en el clásico uniforme militar.

–¡Teniente Ariza Erizawa a sus ordenes general Uchiha! –La chica saludó formalmente a su superior–. Vengo a ocupar el puesto de la teniente Haruno a partir de este momento señor.

Sasuke sintió en esos momentos que su alma regreso al cuerpo, por fin alguien llegaba para ayudarlo en todo ese desastre.

–Descanse teniente –El azabache señaló todas las hojas que tenia sobre su escritorio –Puede comenzar ahora mismo arreglando este desastre teniente Erizawa.

La chica abrió grandes sus ojos avellana al observar ese desastre; definitivamente este no seria un trabajo fácil

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón la demora, se que deben odiarme, pero como ya había dicho en los capítulos pasados mi compu estaba por dar las ultimas y asi fue, por lo que me quede sin medio de escribir estos últimos meses hasta que mi amado esposo me regalo de aniversario una minilap *O*  
>El problema aquí es que no tiene instalado el paquete office y pues por eso pido una enorme disculpa si ven alguna falta de ortografía o alguna otra bizarrada (no se si exista esa palabra pero ya la escribí LOL) prometo que en cuanto este instalado ese programa en mi nueva compu arreglare todos los errores.<strong>

**Agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia y a las personitas que amablemente se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review en el capitulo pasado, prometo contestar todos la próxima vez. **

**Sin mas me despido anunciando que el capitulo de ENTRE PENUMBRAS ya esta casi finalizado, asi que no desesperen y apelo a toda su comprensión.**

**!Oyuky chan cierra transmisión!**


End file.
